The Maelstrom and the Volcano
by DarkDevil2411
Summary: He is the Child of the Prophecy and He is prophecied to be the bringer of destruction, Inside of them Are powerfull beings one has nine and the other has four What happens when the two of them met each other read this to find out. Kakashi /Sakura /Sasuke bashing strong naruto revivedkushina Rating for violence / blood and gore
1. Prolog

**10th October**

"Finally",Minato thought it had been 8 months since Kushina and him had learnt ,that Kushina was pregnant and today is the day when their child will be born. To make sure nothing happend during the birth they went to a special cave outside of Konoha to make sure that should the seal keeping the kyubi in Kushina break they would have a easier time reastraining it. Kushina and Minato didn`t care all they cared about was that they were finally going to be parrents.

 **In Mori no Kuni**

Kushina and Minato were not the only one who were waiting for their child to be born in the Land of Forest Hana and Kazan had the same happines written in their faces as Minato and Kushina because Hana was in labour and today shall be the day on which their child should be born.

Kazan was standing outside of the room together with his brother "So what do you think Kazan is it going to be a boy or a girl", Haka asked his brother with amusement clearly written on his face. "Why are you asking Haka ", was Kazans reply but before Haka could answer that ,the doctor joined them and told them that it is over and that they could now take a look at the Newborn. As they entered the room they saw Hana holding a small brown sent them a small smile, it was clear that she was exhausted from the childs birth. "Do you want to hold him ", asked Hana her nodded and took the small bundle into his arms ,"He looks just like you brother", said Haka as he took a look at the the small face of the child. "Yes, but he has Hanas hair",said Kazan," now that you mention it I can see a small tuff of black hair on his head", replied Haka,"what are you going to call him",he asked with through the noises that were around him the child slowly opened his eyes and looked around before his eyes rested on his father."Now that is a pair of scary eyes ", exclaimed Haka before he was hitted over his head by Kazan.

Ignoring the arguing brothers Hana took back her baby fom Kazan and said ,"How about Akuma" ."Well he definitly looks like a little demon",said Haka before he had to duck from another strike of his brother. "It´s a great name ,i like it ",told Kazan his wife," Good then from now on his name is Heremori Akuma.

 **Outside Konoha in a small clearing**

"Sarutobi please protect our son, don`t tell anyone what he is please promise me that you will do that",was all she could say before she errupted into a bloody cough."I promise you Kushina i will protect him ", was the answer of Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage,"Good and Hiruzen his name is Naruto ,Naruto Uzumaki", where the last words that came out of her mouth before she closed her eyes and welcomed the Shinigamis embrace.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip 10 years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Akuma Heremori was running through the forest evading branches and tree trunks, "How did this happen, the day started like every other day, having breakfast with my parrents, after that training with uncel Haka ,having lunch and after that testing my elemental affinities in front of the elders to determine who would train me in it ,but their it was where everything went south ,because I had to be so lucky as to have all three of our kekkei genkais, first i thought my parrents were proud of my but then i saw how everyone looked at me they looked like I just grew a second head or something like that and then it happened one of the elders began to shout at me but i didnt care all i cared about was the tears that were running down my moms cheeks, something must have snapped in me that moment because i ran out of the room as fast as i could I ran into my room took everything i deemed necessary and left our clan compound after i ran for a while I stopped and tried to get my head clear . Where do i go now I can`t go home and there are only two places where I could go. Kiri is in a Civil war and i definitly don`t wanna go there so the only option i would have left is Konoha. So off to Konoha it is." Akuma thought and began to jump through the trees once again.

"What did I do to you", was all Naruto was able to say as he had to evade yet another strike from one of his attackers normally the fox hunts started in the evening but today had to be Narutos lucky day because some drunken civillians spotted him and had to start the hunt earllier then normally. As they were running he didn`t pay attention that they chased him right to the gates of Konoha and that he was running directly towards a boy who looked to be the same age as him with long spiky black hair ,a pair of black pants and a black kimono top."Ouch, watch where you are going kid" , the boy as Naruto bumped into him. "I´m sorry but i was chased by them ",said Naruto and pointed at the angry mob that was slowly coming closer."Why are they chasing you", said the boy as he opened his eyes to see where naruto was pointing to and only now did Naruto notice that the eyes of the boy where red with long black slits in the middle."I don´t know they always do that on my birthday",Naruto said."What a coincidence ,my birthday is also today and because we are like birthday brothers I will help you", said the red-eyed boy with a grin, so do you know any good places where we will be save of them". "Yes,I do. The Hokage Tower is safe they never attack me when i´m with Jiji", Naruto told him. "Ok of to the Hokage Tower it is then,Oh by the way the name is Akuma",the boy now named Akuma said,"but first we have to get away of them. **Futton: Suchimugakure no Justu** ,he said and exhaled a big smokescreen,"and now to make them think they are still chasing you ", **Mokuton: Mokubunshin no Jutsu** , he said and not even 2 seconds later there stood a perfect copy of Naruto,"You know what you have to do ",he said to the copy and turned to his companion as it left."Now we can go to the Tower" he said as he turned to Naruto which had stars in his eyes,"You have to teach me that "he said,"Sorry can´t do that",Naruto seemed to deflate at that statement and said"Why not","Well first is a technique of my clan and second you need to have a Kekkei Genkai for it",Akuma told him. "A what", Naruto exclaimed, Akuma sighed." A Kekkei Genkai ,if you want i will tell you more about it later but how about we first go to the Hokage tower before the Mob catches my Bunshin"."Ok,lets go oh and my name is Naruto Uzumaki and i´m going to be hokage one day,dattebayo". He said and run of to the Tower ."Well he certainly is a funny one",thought Akuma with a smirk as he took of to follow Naruto.

 **Well what do you guys think !Like it. Hate it.**

 **Please leave a comment if you have any ideas or critiques for this story and please keep in mind that this is my first try ever writing a fanfiction**

 **DarkDemon2411 Over and Out**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After Akuma caught up to Naruto it didn´t take them that long to reach the Tower. When they entered Akuma immediatly noticed the glare the secretary gave Naruto, he made a note in his head to ask Naruto later why everybody seemed to give him those hateful looks."So what is he like ",the dark haired boy asked his companion,"who"asked his blond companion "The hokage you baka", he said "Hey don´t call me baka "the blond boy shouted. "So could you please answer my question now", Akuma sighed. "Well he is like a grandfather to me and he always helps me when i´m in trouble" Naruto said," Don´t you have any family to do that ", Akuma asked him but regretted it as he saw the look on Narutos face. " I don´t have any family i´m an orphan, what about you do you have a family" , he asked. "yeah ,i have family ,a whole clan actually but i ran away from there ." Akuma answered "Why would you do that i mean isn´t family something you should stay with" Naruto asked him with a small hint of disbelieve in his voice. " Well you remember i told you about the kekkei genkai",Naruto nodded,"normaly everyone in my clan is born with one of our three ,but i had to have the luck to be born with all three so they kind of threw me out of the compound", answered Akuma with saddnes and regret in his voice .

"Oh,sorry I didn´t want to bring up any bad memories " Naruto told his partner with regret written on his face." No ,problem I had to get that of my soul eventually ,but how about we get into the hokages office know ", Akuma said and pointed to the door. Neither of them had noticed that they went to the office while talking . As they entered Naruto immediatly was greeted by the aged village leader which noticed that naruto didn´t enter the office alone and asked " Naruto who is your friend ", Naruto turned to Akuma and said "That´s Akuma ,he saved me when i was hunted by the mob of angry villagers " Naruto answered happily. "Well if that is so then i have to thank you for protecting my surrogat grandson, but i have to ask ,because i don´t seem to recognize ,are you from here" the aged man asked him. "No ,lord hokage my name is Akuma Heremori i was kicked out of my clan in mori no kuni and i am here to wish for asylum and to be integrated into the konoha ninja force ", The red eyed boy answered him. " Naruto seems to trust you so I will grant your wish you will be enrolled into the academy in the same class as naruto the only thing that has to be cleared now is where you are going to live" the old man said . " Oh he can live with me ,I mean you bought me the whole apartment complex and it is so lonely their ", Naruto threw in. " Well if our friend here doesn´t have a problem with that then he can live with you" Sarutobi said and lokked at Akuma. " I don´t have any problem with that , I mean i don´t even now why I should have a problem with that ", Akuma anwsered the village leader with a small smile ." Great ,here are your keys , Naruto will sho you where the apartment is and tomorow you will join him in school ," both boys nodded and made their way to the door when Sarutobi said. " Oh and welcome in Konohagakure Akuma Heremori ". With that the two boys left the Tower and went straight to their Home.

 **The next day**

After having a good breakfast ,Naruto eating Ramen and Akuma producing a bowl of chilli peppers by transforming his index finger into some kind of branch they readied themselves for academy . In addition to his normal clothes Akuma now had to short swords on his lower back and to shuriken pouches on his waist . When they left the house the two immediately took of into a sprint to reach the academy . When they entered the two of them were greeted by Iruka Umino:" So you are our new student and also Narutos first friend ,right ?" "Indeed Umino-sensei my name is Akuma Heremori and i hope that we won´t get any problems" Akuma answered. " I´m sure about that Naruto please go to class we will join you immediately . The first thing Akuma noticed when they entered were the looks everyone gave him ,some were curious ,others were jut passiv but there was one that was a glare and it came right from a black haired boy ,with a blue shirt and black eyes. "Hey Duckbutt why are you looking at me like that did I do something wrong to you or what," Akuma said as he glared back at the boy . The boy just sneered and looked away ." Well class this is Akuma Heremori he will be your classmate from today on so please be nice, so after that is said wh don´t you take a place there is a seat right next to Naruto ", Iruka said. The day was mostly boring theory was something he already knew then it was time for taijutsu class and everone went out to the training fields. After some spars which were mostly boring for him to look at there came the moment that peaked his interest " The next fight is between Sasuke Uchiha and Akuma Heremori", The Teacher named Mizuki said. On the sidelines every girl of class cheered for the duckbutt haired boy. " Your not even worth my time , i´m an Uchiha an elite you can´t beat me" Sasuke said smugly. " We will see ", was Akumas answer. What followed was something nobody could believe Akuma beated Sasuke into the ground like a boxer a punching bag . When the time was up Akuma didn´t even have a scratch " Just because you were born into a clan doesn´t mean you are superior to everyone hard work is also a factor and people that are arrogant are mostly beaten because of it ", Akuma said and went back to the class, after that day Akuma learned the horror of fangirls.

 **Timeskip to Graduation Day**

Over the last two years Naruto and Akuma became great friends . Akuma was also able to bring Naruto to change his clothes he now wore a pair of black pants and a black top with orange stripes on the side(for a better idea how the outfit looks take a look at the naruto pic on my profile) Now they were waiting for their name to be called to take the exam not to say naruto was quiet nervous because they had to make three bunshins and he wasn´t able to make even one correctly " Come on Naruto don´t be nervous you will be able to do it" Akuma tried to cheer his blond friend up ," I know it´s just that i was never able to make a correct bunshin so i am not sure if i am able to do it this time. Just as Akuma wanted to Answer him his name was called by the teacher :" well see ya " He said and entered the room . " To pass you have to make three bunshins of your choice " Mizuki told Akuma " Ok " was Akumas answer . **Yoton: Yobunshin no Jutsu** he exclaimed and spit out three globes of lava that after 2 seconds looked exactly like him. "Well done you pass," said Iruka and handed him a black headband . As he left the room he saw that Naruto entered the room after waiting for some time Naruto came out without a Headband and mumbled something that sounded like i didnt pass and just left without saying anything else Akuma shrugged and thoutght "He will tell me later " after that he left to do some shopping and to eat dinner, on his way home he saw Iruka running by and decided to follow him . As he caught up to him he asked his teacher " Iruka-sensei where are you going and why are you running that fast "," Naruto stole the forbidden scroll we have to catch him " was the answer of his teacher. A single thougt was in the heads of both of them "Why would you do that Naruto ". When they finally found him Iruka told Akuma that he wanted to confront Naruto alone . Akuma just watched the whole thing , it seemed like Naruto was tricked by Mizuki to steal the scroll with the promise that he would be able to graduate that way . Mizuki appeared and started to attack both of them, Iruka took the attack to protect Naruto and after that they ran away . After following them for a while and hearing that Naruto was the Kyubi he just couldn´t watch anymore Naruto had the same thought and so they left their respective hidding places to protect their teacher like one they said " For every hit you land on our Teacher we will hit you 1000 times ", " And how exactly are you going to do that " Mizuki exclaimed with a smirk . "Like this"! they said . **Mokuton: Senju Kiba** Akuma cried and in the next second it seemed like one thousand wooden arms sprouted from his back. **Taju Kage Bunshin no Justu** Naruto shouted and one thousand copies of Naruto appeared around them . What followed could only be described as a bloody beatdown , when they finally stopped Mizuki looked like a bloody pulp. " Guess we overdid it ", said Akuma and grinned at Naruto . " Maybe", Naruto said and did the same . After that they retrieved Iruka and made their way back to the Hokage Tower to explain the whole Situation. " So Mizuki was a Traitor and you two defeated him " said the Sandaime. The two nodded and grinned at the aged leader " For your Part in protecting our village you Naruto Uzumaki are from now on a Gennin of Konohagakure . Narutos grin got even bigger and and jumped at the old man to hug him. A nod was shared between Akuma and Iruka before they made their way to stop Naruto from smothering their Hokage , after finally removing Naruto from the old Hokage and a pair of coughs from said man they got dismissed and went home to prepare for the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After getting a good Nights sleep and eating a healthy breakfast ,Akuma and Naruto made their way to the academy to know on which team they are going to be. When they entered everyone looked at Naruto with a hint of disbelieve but after a minute or so they returned to what ever they were doing " What are you doing here Naruto I thought you didn´t pass " said Shikamaru with a lazy dral . " Well look here I did pass " said Naruto and pointed at the Headband that was resting proudly on his forehead "Whatever", said Shikamaru before he went back to sleep. After one minute or so Iruka entered the room and started to lecture them about how proud he was and what the life of a shinobi would be about. " So know I am going to announce the teams" he said and began to list the teams Naruto and Akuma only perked up when Team 7 was anounced " Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno , Akuma Heremori, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha ", right after he said that name everybody had to hold their ears because one pink haired banshee had to scream before she was silenced by a pair of roots that wrapped around her mouth and the words : " Shut up Banshee before i cut out your vocal cords " Akuma said with a face that would even make the kyuubi flinch. After that everything was pretty quiet and after the last team was announced the jonnin started to arrive and take their respective teams , the only team that was left was team 7 and iruka told them that their sensei was Hatake Kakashi and that he was almost always 2 -3 hours late to every meeting so the quartett of soon to be gennins had to spend their time with everything possible Sasuke was brooding in a corner , Sakura was watching Sasuke, Naruto was reading a book about fuinjutsu and Akuma was spending his time playing with a selfmade rubberball . After waiting for three hours Kakashi finally arrived and immediatly had to avoid a kunai, a sharp branch and a small ball of magma. " My first impression of you is, that you are crazy ,meet me on the roof " he said with an eye smile and disappeared. After the four gennins reached the roof kakashi told them to sit down ." So lets start with an introduction tell us about your name , your likes, your dislikes,your hobbies, and your dreams." Kakashi told them. " How about you start sensei ", said Sakura. " Ok, my name is Kakashi Hatake ,i have many likes ,i don´t feel like telling you my dislikes , I have a lot of hobbies and i never thought about any dreams."he said with another eyesmile," your next sliteye" "My name is Akuma Heremori ,i like my friends ,spicy things and training , i dislike people who think they are better than others, people who threaten my friends and annoying fangirls, my hobbies are spending time with my friends and training to get stronger and my dream is to have a family and to be strong enough to protect my family" Akuma told them "Good dream next is pinkie ". My name is Sakura Haruno my likes are , a glance at Sasuke ,my hobbies are ,another glance at Sasuke, and my dream is to marry ,and another glance at the emo " " Your dislikes Sakura" " Akuma and Ino-pig" she shouted. "Great another Fangirl" Kakashi thought, next up is duckbutt, Sasuke sent him an angry glare before starting ." My name is Sasuke Uchiha i don´t have anything I like and I have many dislikes I don´t have a dream it´s more an ambition I am going to kill a certain man. " Great a self-proclaimed Avenger" Kakashi thought while in his head a chibi-kakashi was nearly giving himself the bullet." And last is Whiskers". My name is Naruto Uzumaki , I like Ramen and my friends, i hate bullies and the time it takes for a ramen to cool down, my hobbies are training and spending time with my friends and my dream is to become hokage to be able to protect my precious people . " So we have a Fangirl, an Avenger, and two Guys how take their Shinobi Carrier serious well at least I can work with that". "Good Team 7 tomorow we are going to take our first mission "the scarecrow exclaimed " What kind of mission" asked Sakura " It´s a survival exercise" he said, but we did those already in the academy " Naruto threw in which earned him a snicker from kakashi, " why are you laughing sensei " Akuma asked " Well its just that if I told you you wouldn´t want to know anymore , well you see from the 28 graduates only 9 are going to become a real gennin team" he said which was followed by a shout of disbelieve by the gennins and an explanation from kakashi what the gennin test in the academy was for and that they should better not eat breakfast because they were going to throw up tomorow after that he dismissed them and they all made their way home. " What do you think Naruto are we going to be able to pass that exercise " Akuma asked his blond friend." I don´t know for sure but i have faith in us that we should be able to", Naruto answered his friend . Their conversation was interupted by the growling of narutos stomach " How about dinner in Ichirakus ,my treat " Akuma said which was promptly answered by a nod of Naruto so they both made their way over to Ichirakus and took place on the counter " Hey Naruto , hey Akuma how can I help you " Ayame greeted them, " 3 Pork Ramens for me " said Naruto " I will take 2 Chilli Ramen " Akuma added " Great I will be right back", So how did it went " asked Teuchi the father of Ayame "Pretty well ,our sensei is Kakashi Hatake and we have to deal with a banshee and an emo but over then that everything is fine " Akuma answered the aged men " Here are your servings , hope you like it " Ayame said as she handed them their ramens after that they talked or some time until Akuma and Narutao told them it was getting late and that they had to get up early next day and so they made their way home.

 **The Next Day : True Gennin Exam**

After Akuma suggested that kakashi never orderd them to skip breakfast ,he just suggested it, they took their time to eat a good breakfast and they reached the training field at 8:00 to their suprise Kakashi wasn´t there yet so to spend their time well used Naruto and Akuma decided to check out the surroindings when they returned at 10:30 Kakashi was still not their so they decided to wait , half an hour later Kakashi finally arrived and told them that they had to retrieve the two bells on his belt and that however didn´t get one had to go back to the academy he also told them that they should come at him with the intent to kill. After he said that it begun Sakura and Sasuke hid in the trees to observer the situation what suprised them and their teacher was that their teammates just stayed were they were." You know Kakashi this whole test is a little bit fishy don´t you think Naruto " Akuma said and looked as his soon to be teammate. " Your right Akuma I think he wants to test us so how about we show him our teamwork" His blond friend exclaimed , at the word teamwork Kakashi smiled" Well then show me what you got " he said and got ready for a fight " Let´s go Naruto" as he finished that sentence his right fist seemed to get encase in molten rock" Lets get you higher up my friend" Naruto said and made a short sequence of handsigns before putting both his hands on the ground and shouting **Futon: Shojun-fu** what followed this could only be described as a mini tornado that catapulted Akuma high into the air as he descended Kakashi heard him scream **Kazan supuritta** he noticed that he was coming straight for him and tried to get away but he could´t just then he looked down to his feet and saw that there were roots wrapped around him to keep him from running, " Well no choice then " he thought as the attack hit Akuma jumped back to his partner "Do you think we got him " Naruto asked his friend "I don´t think so he is a Jonnin after all " was the only thing Akuma could say before he and Naruto were pulled under the earth just so that their heads were still seeable , in exactly that moment a slightly charred Kakashi appeaed before them " Great teamwork and nice jutsu but you still have to be aware of your surroundings " Kakashi lectured them " Oh we were and we have you right where we want you " Akuma told him with a grin . That grin made Kakashi feel slightly nervous , right before the two boys in front of him exploded into smoked which consumed him, what followed next was Kakashi jumping out of the smoke and looking at his two students who appeared out of the smoke " Nice try but that was a little bit to easy to see through don´t you think" Kakashi told them, "Maybe sensei but we passed the exercise ",Akuma said and showed Kakashi the two bells in his hand. Kakashi looked down to his belt and his eyes widened as he saw that Akuma told the truth " How" was all Kakashi could say "When you were in my fog ,that fog was not normal fog it was fog that I created by using my Futton I just made it corrosive where the bells where so that they would fall down while you escaped the fog" Akuma told his sensei " Well at least you two noticed what this exercise was all about and because the council would kill me if I failed the team of their precoius Uchiha-sama you all pass" Kakashi said with an eyesmile. Sakura and Sasuke left their hiding spots and joined them on the clearing ,not to say Sasuke was pissed because the two idiots basically made him look like a pampered prince and Sakura was just happy that she could stay with her precious Sasuke-kun while Akuma and Naruto just highfived. "Well from tomorow morning on we are going to take our first mission so head home and fuel your reserves " Kakashi said and with those words said they all went back home to celebrate Akuma and Naruto went to Ichiraku to celebrate , Sakura tried to ask Sasuke for a date but was shot down and said Uchiha went home to train .


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting of the Demons

Chapter 3 A Meeting of two Demons

" Everybody in position " asked Kakashi through his radio." Fox is in position Scarecrow" answered a voice through the radio. " Oni is in position ,too" ," Banshee is in position , why did we let Oni choose the codenames again " , asked a clearly female voice with a light hint ov annoyance in her voice through the radio . " Avenger in position and to answer your question banshee because yours and fox where much more embarrasing than the ones oni suggested", answered a voice via his radio which was answered by a short " fine " from his teammate before their leader spoke up again " Is the preparated bait in position oni ", " Hay Scarecrow the bait is preparated and in position ", was Onis answer " Quiet know she is coming " fox whispered . Right after he said that the group saw as a cat with a ribbon in her ear enteed the clearing and began making her way to the fish in the middle of said clearing, after taking a pair of sniffs the cat began to happily devour the fish " Ha now we have you " fox shouted . After hearing the shout the cat tried to escape but before she was able to do that she collapsed and began to snore lightly . " Using a fish that was drugged with a sleeping potion was a brilliant idea Oni I don´t think anybody has ever caught Tora that fast" said Kakashi as he and his students entered the clearing. " Well thanks for the praise sensei I am just wondering why nobody had tried that before I mean it´s the easiest way thats possible " Akuma told his Sensei with a smile . " Well , maybe we thought to much like ninjas to think about such a normal way " Kakashi answered with a sweatdrop. " You can discuss that later ,but how about we complete our mission first " Sakura told them while scoping up the sleeping cat. " Ok ," they said in union.

" I think I now know why she ran away ", Sasuke said with sympathy as the team watched the daimyos wife hugging the life out of the small cat. After the woman left with the cat Team 7 turned to the mission desk where they were welcomed by the Sandaime hokage ,who pulled out a file with d-rank misssions " Congratulations for breaking the old record of capturing Tora , so what mission do you want next helping a old lady with her shoppings cleaning the compound of the inuzuka clan or ... " , he wasn´t able to finish that sentence before he was interuppted by Naruto " No more , of that can´t we have something a little bit more challenging like saving a country or extermanating a bandit camp " to which all genin members of team 7 agreed in union ,which was followed by a berating from sarutobi about mission ranks and the necessarity of D-ranks " We ,know that sensei but we have to collect some experience outside of the village and we can´t avoid killing forever so why don´t we start now " Akuma interuptet the aged Leader ," Fine , I have a C-rank escort Mission " , the hokage said before speaking in a small device and telling his secretary to sent _him_ in . Shortly after a Man with a hat on his back, glasses and a beard who clearly racked of alcohol entered the room . " So these brats are going to escort me back to my home , hmpf they don´t really look like that much" he stated which was followed by a massive wave of killing intent that flooded the room. " Now,now we don´t want to make our client drop dead because his heart stops to beat so please drop your killing intent Akuma ", he told his know alone standing student after all of his teammates hid behind the sandaime hokage . " Fine " Akuma grunted before stopping his killing intent. " Is it over sensei" all of his remaining students asked in unsion as they peaked out behind the sandaimes back. " Yes it is over , so meet us at the Main gate at 9:00 and your all dismissed ", he told his students with an eyesmile . After his team left the Hokage Tower , Sarutobi spoke up " Kakashi , you felt it to right that Killing Intent was on par with that of the Kyuubi , but somebody of his age , heck even me , shouldn´t even be able to produce that much KI ", " Hay , Hokage-sama I will keep an eye on him to see if anymore occurences like that ae coming up " Kakashi said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves " What have we got ourselves into " , Hiruzen sighed and took another drag of his pipe.

 **With Naruto and Akuma: Narutos flat that evening**

" Hey Akuma. can I ask you a question ", Naruto asked his black haired friend while they were preparing their thing for tomorow. " Sure, as long as you don´t stop packing." , Akuma answered with a small smirk. " What was that in the office I nearly shitted my pants back there " Naruto asked with a shudder as he remebered the feeling. " Oh that , that was my KI its basicly like a paralyze genjutsu that is casted by concentrating your fury on the Person you want to paralyze , well that was how it was described to me so I don´t know if that Is true but It works for me like that so I don´t care" he paused before speaking up again , "well I am finished how about you " . " I am ready as well so how about we go to sleep to be ready for tomorow" Naruto told his roommate " Yeah let´s go to sleep" he answered before making his way to the living room , in the now two years since Naruto and Akuma lived together they switched the couch out for one that could be used as a bed as well because Akuma began complaining after the first week that his back started to hurt because the couch was so uncomfortable, after Naruto said a quick good night they both went to sleep and it didn´t take them long to went over into the land of dreams.

 **Next Morning**

After having a quick Breakfast and doing some warm ups the duo made their way to the main gate at which they arrived slightly early , shortly after them arrived Sasuke and Sakura and at directly one minute after 9:00 o´clock Kakashi and Tazuna arrived and after a short explanation of their destanation and telling Sakura that Nami no Kuni didn´t have a Hidden Village they started their Journey towards Nami . After they had traveled for a while they came a cross a puddle which was noticed by Kakashi , Naruto and Akuma to which the two later one didn´t gave it any second thought that changed when suddenly out of the puddle two Ninja appeared and ripped their sensei to pieces which earned them a scream from Sakura which momentanly stuned them. " Sakura , Naruto protect Tazuna , Sasuke and me are going to take care of them " Akuma told them while Sasuke pinned the chain with which the two simialr dressesd Ninjas ripped their sensei to pieces . After the had shaken of the paralyze of the Banshees scream the noticed that their chain was pinned to a tree a disconnected it from their clawed gauntlets that the wore on their Arms, Sasuke dispatched of his by avoiding the attacks of his enemy and Akuma defeated his by making a Bunshin that was made out of sleeping gas which was destroyed by the ninja shortly after because said Ninja misstook him for Akuma. After tying them up and noticing that in the place were their senseis corpse should be ,instead was a splintered Log said Sensei appeared before his student and told them " Good, job but now I think that you Tazuna have to explain why the Demon brothers Gozu and Meizu of the Hidden Mist were attacking my squad while the only big hindrance we should be coming across should only be some bandits and thugs. " Kakashi told the now sweating bridge builder " Well you see there is that big buisness Tycoon whose Name is Gato, a while ago he came to Nami and told us that he wanted to make our country big at first we believed him but then he started to make really high taxes and people begunn to get homeless , so to stop his regime that was all about shipping I started to build a bridge to the main land, Gato noticed that and so he is trying to kill me stop me from finishing his bridge and because we are so less on money everybody gave me what they had so that I could go to a hidden village to get some ninjas that could protect me but we only had enough money for a c-rank so I took that I am sorry If brought your Team into danger you can leave me know I won´t hold it against you ,just don´t try to think about my 10 years old grandson that is wondering why his grandpa is not coming home and I am sure my daughter is going to swear revenge against Konoha for leaving her old father to die , but it isn´t your fault " the old man told them . " I say we continue this mission ,who is with me " Naruto asked his teammates .to which everyone of them agreed. " Well as you can see Tazuna my Team wants to help you so we are going to continue this mission" he told the now clearly more relaxed bidge builder. After following the trail for a while and being brought over to Nami by a friend of Tazuna the group stopped when Naruto heared something and threw a kunai into a bush only for a white rabbit to leave the bush and him getting scolded by Sakura for making the Team nervous ." Wait , thats a snow rabbit but it is summer so his fur should be brown except he was kept indoors for substitution " Kakashi thought before his eyes widened in alarm as he heard a faint sound of something soaring through the air " Get down fast " he shouted and dragged Tazuna to the ground which was followed by his gennin doing the same and a huge sword to fly over their heads. After the sword embed itself into a tree somebody appeared on the hilt of said Sword before pulling it out and standing in front of the group which was now back on their feet. " Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Hidden Mist, why are you here " Kakashi said before going into a battle stance. " Well, well , well if it isn´t the Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan and to answer your question I am here to kill the bridge builder so If you could be so nice to hand him over that would make it easier" the now named Zabuza told them. " Sorry but my mission is to protect him so that isn´t an option " Kakashi told the Swordsmen " Fine then have it your way " he said before exclaiming " **Kirigakure no Jutsu** " and disappearing in the fog. " Their are eight points the kidney, subclavian artery, larnyx, lungs, spine, liver, heart and the jugular vein which one should I choose to kill you " echoed Zabuzas voice from everywhere. " I like this guy can I play with him Kakashi-sensei " Akuma exclaimed happily with a grin that would let a civillian drop dead " Ahm have it your way if you want to " Kakashi said with a hint of nervous because he didn´t knew what to do at the moment. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei I own you one , so lets play Zabuza-kun " Akuma said with a manic grin on his face before making hand signs and saying **KiriKishin no Mai** , after he had spoken those words he pulled out his two shortsword which gained a greyblue shine before they vanished together with their owner like they were a part of the mist . Zabuza who watched the whole thing happen could just stare at what just happened before pulling himself back together and asking " Ok what is wrong with that kid and what just happened " . " If I could I would answer your question but that never happened in training so this is completly new fo me , have you seen that before Naruto I mean you know him longer than I do " Kakashi spoke into the Mist before looking at Naruto who just shook his head as on clue Akumas voice was heard through the mist " You know Zabuza-kun you gave quiet some ideas back there but I like to make it slow and painful oh and my name is Heremori no Akuma better known as the Devil of the Hellforest check the Bingo Book if you don´t believe me as to why I am in it Kakashi -sensei I will tell you

 **Flashback (3 years ago )**

A nine year old Akuma was wandering through the forest after he got thrown out of the compound he went on his way to the Konoha after a while he was getting the feeling he was watched as on clue 8 figures appeared around him all of them wearing flak jackets and having hitaiates with the symbol of Morigakure the first one of them a man with short purple hair and a tanto on his back asked him " What are you doing here state your buisness and why you are having weapons with you " . Akuma didn´t care about the man and just began to walk again. Another one of them a big guy with broad shoulders and a short brown beared who was weilding a club said " Insolent brat " and try to grab him only for him to suddenly lose his right Hand. " Don´t touch me I want to be left alone right now " the young Akuma said with an inpassive voice . After that the group started to attack . The one that tried to grab him tried to hit him with his club only for Akuma to avoid it and for him to get an earth spike right through him after that Akuma spoke **Kishin Kila** and after that everything was red . After one hour Akuma woke up and saw that one of them was still breathing he went over to him , the chunnin froze when he saw him " W-W-Who are you " he asked with fear . " I am Akuma Heremori the Devil of the Hellforest and I will let you live so that you can tell everyone what happened here ", Akuma told the bleeding Chunnin and disappeared into the forest

 **Flashback end**

" The Chunnin died that day but not after telling the Morikage my message and since that day I am In the Bingo Book if that answers your question Kakashi-sensei " Akuma told his now shocked Sensei . " Well enough talk may the hunt of the Demon begin **Kishin Kila** " Akuma said and at first nothing happened but then it began Zabuza felt like he was hitted from every direction altogether it ended when Akuma kicked him into a tree and the fog vanished together with Akumas Dance of the FogDemon " Wow " said Team 7 in Unison . Akuma raised his now bloody sword to finish it but before he was able to two Senbons embed themselves in Zabuzas neck and Zabuza dropped dead . Shortly after a masked figure appeared " Thank you I was hunting him for some months already , if you excuse me now I have to dispose the body " said the masked nin and disappeared. " Well after that is over how about we escort you home " Kakashi said still not completely believing what just happened. He heard athe sound of something hitting concrete and looked in the direction of the sound , the origin of the sound was Akuma collapsing from chakra exhaustion. " Lead the way Tazuna I think Akuma needs to rest " Kakashi said and placed a limp Akuma over his shoulder and made his way to follow Tazuna to his house followed by his gennin team that was still shocked about their teammates behaviour and what they had just seen .

 **So yeah the third chapter is finished its a bit longer than usual because I wanted to get half of the wave ark into it we also get some more infos about Akuma and no Akuma is not overpowered the chunnins didn´t take him serious enough and Zabuza made the mistake to give a steam and fog user a home advantage in a fair fight against a jonnin Akuma would clearly lose also Kishin Kila is a jutsu that is only possible if the target is not moving and it is also highly chakra expensive so currently he can only use it once and after that hi chakra reserves are as high as a civilians so thats why he collapsed . Also next chapter I will introduce another Oc .So tell me what you think about this chapter Hate it Like it and please no reviews that say hate it because I used something that is a normal occurence in the narutoverse**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	5. Chapter 4 The Ape and the Demon

**Chapter 4 The Ape and the Demon**

 **Akumas Mindscape**

" I overdid it again ,didn´t I Son " Akuma asked into the dark of his mindscape which looked like hawai from the movie 2012. **" You definitly did human "** boomed a voice through the volcanic landscape . " Oh come on I thought we were over that insulting and hide and seek game after I opened the seal Son " said the black haired boy before he turned around to face a huge red fured monkey with four big tails swaying behind it . **" Oh we were , it is just to funny to mess with you, I mean you are the first jinchuriki that ever called me by my name and removed the seal when he first entered his mindscape and it gets boring in here "** the ape told the small human before him. " Hey Son , do you think it is some kind of fate that I befriended another jinchuriki , the one of the kyuubi of all of them " Akuma asked his tenant before feeling a pull that signaled that he was waking up " Ups looks like I have to go , cya Son. " Akuma said before he faded and left the ape alone in the volcanic landscape. " He and that blonde friend of his are definitly interesting I think Kurama-nii also recognized that." were the thoughts of the yonbi before he began to wander through the lands of his jailors mind again.

 **Tazunas House**

Akumas eyes fluttered open and he slowly tried to get up .He stoped when he heard the voice of a woman that seemed to call his sensei and which told him to lay down again . Akuma did as told before he saw his team enter "Wow that was awesome what you did to that guy on the bridge " Naruto shouted in glee." Ma ,ma Naruto let him be he still has to rest some he had a case of chakra exhaustion which should leave him in there for at least another week" Kakashi told his blonde student . " Kakashi-sensei I don´t know if you recognized it but I didn´t finish Zabuza and I am pretty sure that something wasn´t right with that Hunter-nin " Akuma told his sensei . " Hm now that you mention it the weapon he used to kill him was quite unorthodox , which means ... " Kakashi started " Zabuza is alive and that hunter nin was his ally " Akuma finished which made every occupant of the room except Kakashi and Akuma freeze in shock. " What " was the shout of the frozen people . " Sensei does that mean that he could attack us everytime then " Sakura asked in fear . " No , Sakura if somebody is put into a false death state it takes at least a week to be back at full power and withe the injurys he got from Akuma it will take him at least a week and a half before we will see him again which means I am going to train you right now so meet me in the courtyard in 2 minutes " Kakashi told his team before he left in shunshin not expecting to meet Akuma when he landed in the yard " Akuma could you please tell me why you are down here with me when I saw you up there two seconds ago " Kakashi asked his red eyed student with a small hint of concern and suprise . " Thats easy sensei, I heal as fast as Naruto and to tell how I got here before you I shunshind here the moment you said courtyard " Akuma told his sensei with a grin. After waiting for two minutes they were joined by the rest of Team 7 and Akuma had to explain again how he got there without anybody noticing." Well team the first thing I will teach you will be Tree Walking using only your chakra . " Kakashi told his students before pulling out his orange book that had the title Icha Icha Paradise. " Sensei are you lazy " Akuma asked his Sensei with an annoyed face. " Why are you asking that. " Kakashi said. " Because Tree walking should be the first thing that you teach your team together with the water walking exercise and what the hell is that orange book about that you are always reading " Akuma told his sesei while pointing an accusing finger at his book. " Ok if you put it like that I am lazy and this book is for adults only because it holds sexual contents " Kakashi said with an eyesmile while holding up his book which burst into flames two seconds later and was only a pile of ash 5 seconds later. Kakashis eyes widened at what just happened to his precious book before bursting into tears while crying why his beloved book had to die. While his sensei was mourning over the lose of his book Akuma just stood there still with the finger pointing where the book once was and saying " Smut is something that is degrading for women and has to be burned in the flames of hell or by using **Katon:** **Tenka no jutsu "** before leaving the courtyard to train on his own in the fotrest . **"Wow that guy really loved his book, huh "** the Yonbi told Akuma. " Well you now me good enough to know that I will burn every smut I see , and do you have an answer for the question I asked you before " Akuma asked his tenant while walking to the forest before he stopped at a small clearing **" I don´t know if it is fate but it has always been like that that jinchuriki are drawn to each other , mybe it is because of us but I am not sure about that "** said the giant red ape to his tenant. " Well that could be the reason but how about I let you out for some training . " Akuma said to the big ape which answered a short ok and Akuma began to make handsigns before stopping on monkey and saying " **Abata o-ju** " after that red chakra began leaking out of his stomach before it concentrated on one point and formed a red ape with one tail that was about the height of Akuma . " Ready Son " , he said to the ape and taking his taijutsu stance **" Ready Akuma "** Said the ape and the two began to fight.

 **Well that was chapter 4 folks hope you like it and yes I made Akuma the jinchuriki of the Yonbi so Roshi is dead and Akuma is the next Jinchuriki of Son Goku the two also share a friendly bond which comes from the fact that the yonbi is in Akuma since he was 1 year old and that he isn´t a grumpy furball like the Kyuubi , Akuma is also using his name because he is friends withe the Yonbi and if you haven´t noticed I am bashing Kakashi some along with Sakura and Sasuke because in Kannon they were just like assholes Sasuke was a Prick with a stick in his ass , Sakura was like useless anybody could have done her job, and Kakashi was to focused on sasuke and ignored his other students it´s confusing I mean i am sure Kakashi knew that Naruto was Minatos son so if he should hve favored one of his students it should have been Naruto and not Sasuke . Currently Akuma is on friendly terms with Naruto , the Owners of Ichiraku and the third Hokage he will befriend Tsunade because they share a hate for Jiraya and his work . Also why Akuma burned the book because , his personality is highly inspired by my own I hate perverts and that Womens should be treated equally to us smut, pornos and stuff like that is something that I have a deep grudge against because it degrades womens and let them look like every women is a whore.**

 **Also there is a poll on my profile because I will not keep Akuma on Team 7 after the Time skip he will have his own team it will be Named Team Genkai so far I have two members , Akuma and Fuu but I am not sure about the third team member and the team leader so I have some options in the poll but I will give the decision to you who you want to be on the team so just vote and the options that are choosen the most will be in until then .**

 **DarkDemon2411 over and out.**


	6. Chapter 5 The wrong Opponent

**Chapter 5 The wrong Opponent**

After training with his tenant for hours Akuma fell asleep in the clearing. After a while he was woken up because somebody was shaking him softly and telling him to wake up because he would catch a cold if he continued to sleep there. When he opened his eyes he saw the face of a girl with brown eyes and long black hair, she was also wearing a pink kimono and had fair skin . " What are you doing out here sleeping are you not afraid that something might attack you or something like that " asked the girl Akuma. " I must have fallen asleep while training ", he said as he looked around and saw that there was still some singed grass around where Son and himself had used a katon jutsu against each over, " have we already meet before " Akuma asked the girl whose voice was oddly familiar to him . " I-I don´t think so " the girl stuttered . " The Hunter nin , that was you " he said with wide eyes before he had to avoid a senbon that was aimed at his head . " Hey you really didn´t have to do that I was not planning to attack you , I just want to ask how my fellow Demon is doing . " Akuma said while trying to calm down the black haired girl before him. " He is fine , but he really took a beating from you , but why are you so interested in him, I don´t understand you " she said still not fully trusting the boy before her. Akuma wanted to answer but was interrupted by a female voice that said " Ah there you are Haku , master isn´t feeling that weel and told me to get you because he needed his medicine " . The person that voice belonged to was a girl a little smaller than Haku with white hair that had a light blue tint , she also had purple eyes and fair skin, she wore a kirigakure hitai ate , blue shorts and over them a light blue skirt that was open at the front, but the most eyecatchint thing about her attire was that she wore a dark blue shirt which was open at the front and showed her c-cup breasts that were half hidden by bandages. Akuma had to hold in the urge to tell her to button up her shirt. " And who is the cutie that is with you, is he your boyfriend haku-neechan. The white haired girl asked the now blushing girl. " Na-Na-Nanami he isn´t my boyfriend I just meet him here in the forest while I was looking for herbs for Zabuza-sama. " The dark haired girl told her purple eyed friend . " Ok , if you say so but we have to go now master really needs his medicine " Nanami said and pulled Haku with her. " Well that was definitly strange", Akuma thought and made his way back to Tazunas house to meet up with his team again.

 **Later that day ate´Tazunas house**

When Akuma arrived back at the house Sakura told him that they were worried after he left so suddenly and that Naruto had a little discussion with Tazunas Grandson Inari after the boy accused them of thinking that they wouldn´t know what he had to live through and that they had such comfortable lives which ended in naruto shouting at the little boy that he would know it and that he had to live through even harder things then Inari before Naruto decided to go to his room because he couldn´t stand it any more.

The rest of the days until their second encounter with Zabuzas were spend with Kakashi teaching his students the tree walking and water walking excercise ,he just reasoned that with the fact that he didn´t have anything else to do after Akuma burned his book over which he was till mourning a little bit . While Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were doing their exercises Kakashi decided that he wanted to know a little more about his fourth student so he approached him on the fifth day when Akuma was leaving to train in the forest again. " Akuma can we speak for a second " Kakashi asked his long haired student " Sure Sensei but can we do that at my training ground I don´t want to slack of " Akuma told his Sensei. Kakashi nodded and brought Kakashi to the clearing where he meet Zabuzas students . Akuma spoke up again now remembering the fact that Kakashi didn´t knew about his jinchuriki state "Kakashi-sensei please promise me that anything you see here you will not tell anyone." " I will promise you that Akuma ", Kakashi told his student with an eyesmile" Thank you Sensei then I can start training ". Lets just say Kakshi was quite suprised when he learned that he had two jinchuriki in his team and that Akuma was actually friends with his and that he was able to give the bijuu a body in which the tailed beast was able to interact with the outside world . So when Akuma and his Bijuu started to spar he asked to his sensei ," So Kakashi-sensei what did you want to ask me " after that Akuma traded a flurry of blow with the avatar of his bijuu before both of them went back to their respective stances " Well I would like to know more about your origin and your family " the cyclopse said as he watched the combatants shot fireball towards each other which clashed in the middle and then disappated into the air. Catching his breath Akuma answered " Well as for my origin my Clan is currently living in Mori no Kuni, founded was our clan during the time of the clan wars when a member of the senju clan and a member of the terumi clan fell in love and had children after that they left to start a new life in mori no kuni where they settled down and over the years the family got bigger and bigger until they decided to make their family an official clan ,thats how my clan begun to exist for why I am in Konoha when a child of our clan turns 9 they are tested for their elemental affinity to determine who will train them , on my 9th birthday I had to do the same as if some bad god had to make joke on me the paper showed that I inheritied all three of our elemental kekkei genkais and if you are going to tell me now how that is bad thing sensei let me tell you the rest in our clan their is a legend that when the time comes that a child is born with all three of them then the end of the elemental nations stands before our doors , I wasn´t aware of that fact at that moment so I was proud that I had all of them but then the screaming begann and they began to attack me so I ran into my room , packed some scrolls about my clans jutsus and some spare clothing before I ran away from home after that I roamed the elemental nations for a year before I arrived in konoha . In that year when I roamed the nations I was put into the bingo book ,I learned some elemental jutsus and other stuff , as for my family I don´t know about their current situation " Kakashi nodded and left the clearing so that Akuma could train unhindered again and to see how his gennin were doing while he was away. After Kakashi left Akuma and Son Goku fought for 3 more hours before they called it a day and the bijuu went back into Akuma and he went back to the house to get some well deserverd sleep.

 **Tazunas Bridge ( The day Zabuza would be ready to fight again)**

When they left to fight Zabuza they let Naruto sleep because he trained himself into exhaustion the day before and had deserved a rest. When Team 7 and the Bridge Builder arrived they were horrified everywhere lay the corpses of Tazunas Team . When the fog cleared they saw Zabuza together with the hunter nin and the girl that Akuma meet before in the forest. " Time for round two huh , Kakashi now we can finally have our fight and what is with your gennins what happened to the courage they had back then , I mean look at them they are shaking already ", Zabuza said and pointed at the shaking forms of Akuma and Sasuke . " We are shaking, but from excitment " they said in unsion and dashed towards Zabuza but before they were able to reach him they were intercepted by Zabuzas students, Sasuke by Haku and Akuma by Nanami which lead them away from Kakashi and Zabuza who started to fight shortly after.

 **With Akuma and Nanami**

Nanami was the worst opponent ever for Akuma not because of her skills ,well ok they were also a factor of it but what made it so complicated for him was the way she dressed and her behavior " Well if it isn´t the cutie I meet in the forest , so as it looks you are here to hurt my master but I won´t allow that , not even if you were the cutest boy in the world. " The girl said and began to shoot water bullets the size of basketballs towards Akuma. " Could you please stop calling me a cutie it is really annoying " Akuma said while fighting to hold down a blush from creeping on his cheeks and dodging the bullets. " And why should I do that the "girl said before she began to sway her hips and shooting even more bullets at the now blushing boy " As I said before because it is annoying and you are freaking me out with it" He now shouted before creating an earth wall to stop the water projectiles " Then how about this " the girl said and started to make handsigns and saying **Suigifu no Jutsu** after she said the jutsu of the name she put her hands into one of the puddles created by her water bullets and began to absorb it into her body which became bigger and more endowed until the gril had a perfect hourglass figure which she promptly flaunted towards Akuma who in exchange began to bleed out of the nose slightly and cried out " Now you´ve done it I don´t care anymore I will kill you now " Akuma said with rage in his voice after that he made a Ram sign and whispered **Akuma no Asobiba** after that his and Nanamis bodies froze completly

 **In the Genjutsu**

When Nanami was able to open her eyes again she found herself strapped to some kind of wooden cross in a white full body jump suit " Where am I " the girl shouted " " You are in my Genjutsu and don´t even try to break free It will just get worse If you try , so until 24 hours are over you will have some fun with me and my tenant" Akuma said as he and the Yonbi materialized infront of her which made the white haired girls eyes bulge and after that all she felt was pain , pain from being stabbed ,burned,ripped apart,molten, drowned, tortured , eaten alive, decapacitated and much the 24 hours where over the strapps disappeared and her now lifeless body fell to the floor that was the moment the genjutsu ended together with the white haired girls life.

 **Back on the Bridge**

When he got out of it again he was immediately greeted by a massive wave of youkai and killing intent that came from where Sasuke was. " Shit , better take a look what happened there " Akuma thought and hurried to where the source of the youkai was. When he arrived he saw a floored Sasuke that looked like a hedgehog with all the needles sticking out of him and a Naruto that was covered in a red youkai cloak and currently in the process of killing haku. " Fuck I have to stop him " Akuma said while making handsigns and exclaiming **Mokuton: Ki no ashikase no jutsu** . After he said that Naruto was restrained by roots which then began to absorb the youkai . " Why are you helping her she killed Sasuke " Naruto shouted at Akuma "Because she isn´t our real enemy and she is already unconsioucs " Akuma shouted back . Both then perked up when they heard the sound of onethousand birds chirping and shortly after that the sound of something tearing through flesh . Shortly after that the fog disappeared and revealed Kakashi whose arm was piercing Zabuzas chest and Gato and his thugs standing one the beginning of the bridge . " Looks like the demon of the hidden mist wasn´t as tough as he thought " said the midget with a smug grin before he started laughing with his thugs which was stopped shortly after it begun by the wave of combined killer intent from Akuma and a now awaken Haku . " Don´t speak of Zabuza-sama like that " Haku said and walked in front of the group of thugs hands already flying through hand signs . Akuma joined here shortly after he had picked up Zabuza executioner blade . " I will help you I own it to my fellow demon that I keep his precious student safe and alive " the devil of the hellforest said before putting the heavy blade on his shoulder. They nodded to each other and then they began to slaughter gatos small army until only the bearded midget himself was left he tried to escape but was anchored to the ground by some roots from Akuma who left the pleasure of avenging her masters name to her.

After Gato was dead Nami began to recover , Tazuna was able to finish his bridge and Inari got a major wake up call from Naruto back then when he safed him and his mother from some thugs that wanted to kidnap Tsunami. When the day came that Team 7 had to leave the whole village was their to wish them goodbye, but Team 7 was not alone after Akuma and Naruto kind of forced her to join them she wasn´t able to say no to them the fact that she wanted to keep an eye on her masters blade may also be a fact , because after the fight Akuma wanted to give it back to her but she just shook her head and told him that Zabuza would want it that he would use It after how she had seen him use it aginst gatos thugs and after a small discussion between Naruto and Inari who of them should cry which ended with Naruto running ahead of them they eventually made their way back to Konohagakure+

 **Chapter 5 is done next chapter will be the beginning of the chunnin exams**

 **As for the reviewers**

 **Guest 1 Boy stop hating me get yourself a hobby if you don´t like cliches then don´t read my storys**

 **Guest 2 This is my first fanfiction so I just wanted to try it out and If you don´t like it then you don´t have to read it ok**

 **Also thank you to all the people that followed and favorited my story really a big thanks and a cookie for you**

 **Next time there will be some interacting between the first pairing (Akuma and Fuu) until then**

 **DarkDemon2411 over and out**


	7. Chapter 6 Jinchuriki 1,4,7 and 9

**Chapter 6 Jinchuriki 1, 4, 7, 9**

After their Mission to Nami Team 7 plus Haku made their way back to Konoha , Akuma and Haku fell back to talk a little bit . " Are you really sure I can keep this " Akuma said and put his hand on the handle of the legendary executioner blade Kubikiri Bocho. " Yes , I am sure that Zabuza-sama would agree with me in that after he saw how well you fought Gato´s thugs ith it and I wouldn´t even know what to do with it ". The black haired girl said to her red eyed companion . " Huh , what do you mean " Akuma said . " It doen´t really fit my style , when we were training some time ago Zabuza-sama tried to teach me how to fight with the Kubikiri Bocho , I wasn´t even able to pick it up . " She said a little bit embarassed by that fact . " Well ok , if you say so I just hope that I will be worth this legendary sword " Akuma said and smiled at Haku to which Haku slightly giggled , " I think we better catch up to the rest don´t you think " . And they both took off to catch up with the rest of team 7 . After seeing the two of them falling back Sakura looked to her sensei and asked him with a little bit of worry , " Sensei is it really ok if we bring Haku back with us " " Of course it is and if the last Uchiha says that he will want her to stay in the village with him then it will work double ." Kakashi told his pink haired student with an eyesmile. Haku and Akuma caught up right in time to hear Sasuke say " Well she is kind of cute so I wouldn´t have a problem if she stayed with me ." right after those words Sasukes face became as red as a tomato together with Hakus before he thought " Wait were did that come from " Haku thought in the exact same moment " He thinks I look cute maybe I found someone except Zabuza-sama that I would want to stay by my side for eternity. " " So duckbutt finally shows interess in a girl huh , when can we expect childs " Akuma said to Sasuke with a grin . " S-s-shut up sliteye it´s... " he wasn´t able to finish that sentence before they heard a thudd and turned around to see a fainted Haku lying on the road . " You baka now look what you have done Haku fainted from embarassing " Sakura screeched before she was flung into a tree by a branch that came out of the ground . " Well somebody has to carry her now and because it was the fault of Akuma and Sasuke , one of you has to carry her . " Kakashi told his students. " I can´t sensei I already have to carry the Kubikiri Bocho and I am sure Haku would like to be carried by her prince charming more. " Akuma teased. Sasuke just grunted before he piggybaged Haku to which she promptly snuggled into his back which made Sasuke blush again. Lets just say Kotetsu and Izumo were more than suprised to see Akuma having a legendary sword on his back and that Sasuke was carrying a girl on his back without even caring.

 **Hokage office**

Hiruzen was curently going through the bane of all kages , paperwork he just didn´t understand how Minato did it so fast. He was interupted when a knock on the door could be heard which was shortly followed by Team Kakashi entering the room. " Team 7 reporting from an A rank turned C rank mission from Nami. " Kakashi told his village leader. " Now I am really interested in your report Kakashi. " Hiruzen said and so Kakashi told him everything that happened in Nami , but he left the part out about Akuma being a Jinchuriki. " So if I got everything right the sword Akuma has on his back is the legendary Kubikiri Bocho and the girl Sasuke is carrying is Haku and you wish for her to be established as a shinobi of Konohagakure right. " he said " Hai, Hokage-sama ". Kakashi said . " Well the take your wish granted here is her Konoha hitai-ate give it to her when she wakes up and tell to go to the T&I apartment tomorow so we can check her loyality and find her a place to stay until then she will stay with you Sasuke. " The aged village leader said to which the Uchiha grunted but accepted it non the less . " Good the you are dismissed and Kakashi please stay for a bit . " Hiruzen told them . After team 7 left Hiruzen asked Kakashi about a report of Akumas behavior which Kakashi reported without leaving anything out. Lets just say Hiruzen was shocked to learn that Konoha had now two jinchurikis and that one of them was holding one of Iwas bijuu and that he was on friendly terms with it nonetheless.

 **With Team 7**

After they left the tower Team 7 split up to do what they want , Naruto and Sakura woke up Haku and wanted to show her around the village , Sasuke went back to Training and Akuma decided to just wander around the village. " Well Son what do you think we should do ", Akuma thought , but before his tenant could answer he heard somebody screaming for help so he followed the scream , when he reached the source of said scream he saw two guys beating up what could in his eyes only be descriped as the most beautiful girl ever , she had caramel coloured skin , green hair and beautiful orange eyes. When one of the guys begun to fly through handsigns Akuma knew he had to act fast . In the moment in that the guy blew out a majestic fireball Akuma appeared in front of the girl and shielded her from the flames . The girl looked up to see why she wasn´t roasted yet and her eyes widened at the scene before her before her stood a handsome guy with pale skin and long ,spiky black hair who stood in front of a fireball like it wasn´t even their. When the two guys looked in the direction where the gril was after the fireball disappated they had only two seconds before they were sent flying into the air and received a combo of hits and cuts before they were flung to the over side of the village . After Akuma finished his attack he went back to the girl to help her up and saw that she was crying " Hey, you don´t have to cry they are gone "he said and held his hand out . The girl took his hand and stood up . " I´m not crying because of them they are actually my teammates I am from Taki and the whole village is doing the same to me . the green haired girl said " Hey Son do you think she is a jinchuriki " , Akuma asked his tenant " Ask her not ,me" the giant ape said " Are you a Jinchuriki ,pretty girl " he asked the girl. Said girl blushed and was a little shocked from the question. " Y-Yes I am the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi and my name is Fuu a-and you. " the now named Fuu asked Akuma. " Well my name is Akuma Heremori , wielder of the legendary Kubikiri Bocho and Jinchuriki of the Yonbi , nice to meet a beauty like you . " Akuma told the now red headed girl. Fuu felt a warm feeling in her chest when she looked at her savior as she finally found someone who shared her burden. " Well it was nice to meet you but I sense that my teamate got himself in trouble again so I have to go now but I wouldn´t mind meeting you again maybe in a nice restaurant tonight at eight , meeting here " Akuma said before he took of and left a now completly red from blushing Fuu there. " I think I fell in love , Chomei " the girl thought "You sure are " chuckled the giant horned beetle in her head .

 **With Akuma**

After searching them for a while he found Naruto ,Haku and Sakura facing off against two Suna-nin one of them was wearing a black cat suit and had purple facepaint in his face and the other was a blonde girl with her hair in four pigtails carrying a large fan on her back.

"Well this could be interesting " Akuma thought before sitting on the edge of the roof he was perched on. After watching Sasuke throwing a stone at the male suna-nin which made him release the hokage´s grandson Akuma decided to interfere before it could get worse but before he could do that a red haired boy apperaed between the suna-nins and bgeun to scold them the boy then said a few words to Naruto before disapperaing but not before glancing to Akuma .After the danger was over Akuma went to the rest of his Team 7 and told them that he was in love to which the Uchiha took his revenge about Haku and teased him about it before they decided to go back to their homes to be ready for the next day because Kakashi had told them to be at the bridge to training ground 3 at 7 o´clock so they all had to get some sleep before of that and so they went their way . Akuma only took a quick nap because he had to be back at the alley at eight o´clock. When he got back their Fuu was already their they then went of to Akumas favorite curry shop were he had a Chilli curry and she ate some dangos after that he took the both of them to the Hokage mountains where they watched the stars before Fuu said she had to go back to the hotel or else her sensei would be mad at her for a normal reason instead of the bijuu sealed inside of her and so he walked her back homeand wished her a good night but before he left Fuu gave him a quick peek on the check ,which was an idea of Chomei and went back inside , reasonless to say that Akuma wore the whole back home a stupid grin on his face and when he got finally back he just fell on the couch and slept.

 **Yeah it´s a shorter chapter know I am actually pretty tired while writing this and I really didn´t have any ideas to pack in this short filler so it is a little bit shorter the one next week will be longe again I promise as for why Akuma can just catch the fireball with his body well he is fireproof the reason why that is would be spoiler but it will be explained once we get to the first shippuden movie which was a big spoiler already well the current pairings I have in mind are**

 **Naruto/Tayuya one of two favorites of mine**

 **OC/Fuu the othe favorite of mine**

 **Sasuke/Haku**

 **Nagato/Konan (Spoiler)**

 **Well guys that was it for tody**

 **DarkDemon2411 over and out !**


	8. Chapter 7 Chunnin Exam: First Stage

**Chapter 7 Chunnin Exam : First Stage**

 **A/N Hey Guys DarkDemon here this chapter will be the first stage of the Chunnin Exam but before I start i have some things to say**

 **1\. I am kind of confused why I only have 2 reviews currently do you guys think my story is crap , do you just have nothing to say to it or is it to breathtaking for you to be able to write a review**

 **2\. Nobody so far has voted for my poll for team genkai so I assume you just forgot it ,anyway please vote because so far there is one vote and that was my Brother and if it is like that that nobody votes for it then I am going to let the idea with you guys influencing the story through a poll be and just write how I want it ,not my problem also a big thanks to Whitefang24 for posting such a great Review really dude guys like you are what keeps me written on even if I have exams on monday,tuesday and wednesday .**

 **Well on with the story we go**

 **Day of the Chunnin Exam (No not a timeskip you will see what I mean )**

After waking up , eating their respective breakfast and getting ready Naruto and Akuma made their way through the village to the bridge which was mentioned by their Sensei the day before. When they got there they saw a giggling Sakura and a bruised Sasuke that was blushing from embarassing . " Yo,guys whats so funny and why does duckbutt look like he got into a meat mincer ". Akuma asked with a smirk. Sakura stopped giggling for a moment when she saw her two remaining teammates had joined them " Well you guys know that Haku is currently living with Sasuke ,right ?" Naruto and Akuma nodded " Well tmorow when he wanted to take a shower he went in right in the moment ,Haku was putting on her underwear so you can guess what happened next . " After she finished her and the two other boys burst into laughing and the Uchia let out a low growl but , their lauhging ended when Kakashi joined them which shocked the gennins because he was right on time after they had gotten over the shock their sensei gave them a sheet each " What is this Sensei ." Naruto asked the cyclops " Well this Naruto are your forms for the chunnin exams " he told them with an eye smile to which his team shortly after began to cheer ." Oh I nearly forgot we have currentl 7:30 and the first stage starts at eight so you guys better hurry up and get to the academy otherwise you won´t be able to get their in time " he told his now shocked gennins and disappeared in a shunshin., after he had left the geninns realized what their sensei said and ran fullspeed to the academy, they got there 10 minutes before the start of the first exam . When they reached the second floor there before the room with the number 301 where they had to get in was a huge crowd of people before the room which was guarded by two Gennins who were in the process of beating up a boy in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers ( **A/N am I the only one who thinks it is strange how does ugly thing can stay completly undamaged and unstrechted with I don´t know I guess weights with a weight of 50 kg each which means 400kg in each ,seriously how is that working** ), a bowl cut and eyebrows that looked like huge caterpillars. "Guys isn´t room 301 on the third floor " Sakura whispered. " Yeah your right this has to be a test to weed out the weak ones I say we just go up to the really room 301 and ignore this . " Akuma said and so Team 7 made their way up to the 3rd floor when they heard somebody shout after them. " Hey you with the red eyes I heard you are this Years rookie of the Year so fight me ( **A/N no flaming here please I mean sasuke got a massive beating from Akuma in the first Chapter and he travelled the elemental nations for a year and survived so I made him the rookie of the year now this will be funny** )" the boy with the bowl cut said to which Akuma agreed . The strange boy got into his taijutsu stance and Akuma got into his own yo-ken stance , the fight begun and the boy just disappeared Akuma felt a blow on his back but stayed where he was shortly after that the boy appeared again now holding his foot and jumping on one leg this was also acompanied by screams of pain from the boy ,because they were already late on time and didn´t want to be stopped by the guy again they fastly got to the room where they were greeted by Kakashi who told them who they just met before he let them in when they entered the room Naruto did the stupidiest thing one could do with so many hostile people in a room . " My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to beat all of you " he shouted to which a red-haired girl which was wearing akhaki battle dress and a cap who sat in the back row between a guy with silver hair and a lump on his back and a fat guy with an orange mohawk , looked up with her eyes shining in hope that she could maybe finally be free from her prison.( **A cookie for the reader who knows who she is )** Team 7 facepalmed . Right after Akuma put his hand back down he saw something and pushed Sasuke to the side but he himself was to late to get out of the way of fuu and Ino who both tried to get on their crushs , Fuu succeded which Akuma didn´t mind but what he minded was that Ino was now shouting at her for doing that but she was interupted by the rest of the rookie 10 arriving and the question from Sakura " Ahm Akuma who is that on your back " Sakura asked him. " Well Sakura this is Fuu my Girlfriend , say hello to them Fuu " he said with a grin and a light blush which was imitated by the green haired girl that he currently piggy backed before she greeted the stunned Gennins with a small smile after that Sakura and Fuu began to chat which annoyed Akuma a little because he was still carrying Fuu who made no move to get of him and it looked like should would stay there forever wouldn´t she and the rookie 10 be distracted by a silver haired gennin that was wearing glasses that made his way to them "Hello my name is Kabuto Yakushi and let me give you a tip if you want to survive this then you better keep our teamates mouth shut because he could get you into trouble ,really I know what I am talking about i am taking this exam the 7th time " the now named Kabuto told them to which Kiba had to insulthim by saying that he must really suck after ignoring the insult he showed them his ninja cards and asked them if they wanted to know anyone Sasuke wanted to know Rock Lee and Gaara of the Sand **(Same as Cannon so I won´t repeat it** ) Gaaras informaion stunned them after that Akuma wanted to know something about his Girlfriend to which Fuu said that she wanted to know his two.

" Ok first is Fuu from Takigakure she is 13 years old , her strengths are Taijutsu and Ninjutsu ,she has no talent in Genjutsu and it is said that she can use ninjutsu that work with some kind of dust or something , her Teammates are Takuja Shirohi and Hikaru Batarigami she has done 20 d-ranks 4 c-ranks and wow 2b-ranks nice record girl " Kabuto said to which Fuu rubbed the back of her head in embarassment and Akuma had to balance a bit so that she stayed on his back. " So next is Akuma Heremori from Konoha he is adept in Tai- and Kenjutsu and also in Nin-and Genjutsu , he is the wielder of wait is that right " Kabuto said and showed him the Card " Yes it is" Akuma told him " Three Kekkei Genkais the Mokuton,the Yoton and the Futton he is also the current wielder of the Kubikiri Bocho , his teammastes are Naruto Uzumaki ,Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha they have done 30 D-ranks and wow 1 A-rank it is also said that he is listed in the bingo book as an A rank ninja under the name The Devil of the Hellforest " He said and shuffled the card back into his deck. Everyone of the rookie 10 minus Team 7 was shocked by he fact that one of them was already in the bingo book so they missed it when Kabuto told them of the villages that were participing , they also missed the oto-nins attack on Kabuto but they came back to it when the proctor for the first exam entered and told them to draw numbers and then to get to their seats after that he explained them the rules and then they began, all members of Team 7 got to the point that they had to cheat to pass , Sakura knew it because of her brain so she just wrote them down , Sasuke copied them with his Sharingan , Naruto used a Kage Bushin that was henged into a fly and Akuma copied from the girl that was next to him ,which could from his viewpoint be an Uzumaki the skin- and haircolor was right and her chakra was pretty similar, by creating a small wooden eye out of his head and putting a genjustu over it after that ,when the 10th question came they really didn´t know what to do so they waited and took the risk of never being able to take the exams again but after narutos speech their doupts where erased and so they passed the first stage of the exam , after Ibiki was finished with his speech a ball crashed through the window and unfolded itself into a banner on which was written _The proctor for the second stage the sexy and single Snake Mistress of Konoha Anko Mitarashi_ said woman chewed Ibiki out over the fact that there were som many students left after which she turned to them and told them to be at Training Ground 44 in 20 minutes or they were out and so the Chunnin hopefulls all made their way to the place where most of them were going to die

 **And done yeah I said most of my stuff at the beginning but I can still remind you of the poll oh and I could use a beta reader so if anybody is interested just pm me until next time**

 **DarkDemon2411 over and out**


	9. Chapter 8 Chunnin Exam 2nd Stage

**Chapter 8 Chunnin Exam 2nd Stage : Forest of Death**

 **Hi Guys great that you are here again so first things first after my little a/n in the last chapters you guys begun to vote in my poll and I have to say thank you for that yeah really also I got a review that said I would follow Cannon mostly well so far I have some things planned to get a bit away from Canon so far I plan to bring in the Naruto Movies and I will end this fic with Naruto Gaiden the seventh hokage which means I will not use the Boruto movie because of my pairing it will not work so yeah . I also plan to have Kushina brought back to life in the next few chapters means during the invasion yeah so but first**

 **Congratulations WarWolf82 for guessing who the redhead was it was Tayuya in my story she is an Uzumaki that is with Orochimaru against her will and together with Sakon and Jirobo she is attending the Chunnin Exams and after she heard that Naruto is a relative of her and Uzumakis are generaly good with seals she thinks that he can free her of the curse seal yeah so but enough of my talking lets go with Chapter Number 8**

 **Training Ground 44 Forest of Death**

"Alright Maggots ,now listen to me this behind me is Training Ground 44 or better known as the Forest of Death. You will be in there for exactly 3 days in that time you have to get one of those scrolls ,each of your teams will be given an earth or a heaven scroll so you have to get the counter part to your scroll ,everything is allowed to get the scroll of another team, but before you go you will each have to sign this waver so that Konoha won´t be in trouble if you get killed or something worse happens to you after that you can exchange your wavers for a scroll over there ." Anko said and pointed to the little hut in which the scrolls were given out by two Chunnins ." Other then that don´t die in my home away from home " she finished with a little smirk and begun to search for a little scaring victim after she heard that Akuma asked his team if they thought she would mind a little company in the so called forest of death she nicked his cheek with a little kunai before she shunshined behehind him. " I wouldn´t mind a little company hotshot " she purred in his ear before she licked the blood from his cheek which was suprisingly spicy before she was hit with a wave full of the nanabis killer intent to which she backed up from Akuma to which shortly after it stopped. Team 7 got a heaven scroll which Akuma was choosen to protect because he was deemed as the strongest of the four and made their way to gate number 36 (4x9) . The chunnin wished them good luk before the bell rang and the exam begun they decided they would head straight to the tower and then they would ambush a team their . After a while Akuma noticed that somebody was following them so he made a quick Yobushin and fell back to see who or what was following them after a minute or so he was joined by the redhead that was sitting next to him in thewritten exam. " Why are you following my team , please tell the truth otherwise I would have to kill you " Akuma growled and released a little bit of KI which made the girl sweat. " M-m-my name is Tayuya Uzumaki and I am following your team because I need your help ", the sweating girl stuttered. Akuma dropped his killing intent and relaxed a little bit " Explain why you a foreign ninja would need our help from your name I can guess you are a relative of Naruto so I guess you would be in need of his help, right ? "he said. " Yes that is right you see the leader of my village is Orochimaru of the sannin and he keeps me their against my will he also marked me with the curse seal so can´t get away from him he will be able to find me everywhere and I thought that because he is an Uzumaki he might be able to free me of the curse seal " she told him with a little bit of hope in her voice. " He might be able to but first we will have to get you away from here without him noticing and I think I have an idea , I am going to kill you " he said with an inpassive ton in his voice like he just didn´t say he would kill her " How is that supposed to help me " she shouted at him " Relax I mean we fake your death when we get the first best opinion I will make it look like I killed you and let you disappear like that ok ?" he told the know a little bit embarassed girl " Ok " she replied " great now we only have to get the right... " he wasn´t able to finish it because he felt a wave of killing intent come from the diretion his team was " We have to finish that later my team is in trouble " he said and took of to save his team when he arrived there he saw naruto was knocked out , Sakura was bruised but was still consicious and Sasuke was clutching his shoulder and there was also this strange pale skinned guy with the to long neck " Ah the other one has also arrived " he hissed and lunged at Akuma ,but before Akuma could dodge him the Guy had his fangs already embed in his neck ,he felt a strange chakra invading him before the snakes neck retreated back to normal and he disappeared . the bitemark transformed intosomething that resembled three spikes whose edges were touching each other, and it gave him a light sting before the patch of skin where the mark was turned red and the mark disappeared." So right know Sasuke fell unconsiouces from the pain and Naruto was knocked out from whatever happened ,so only he and a weakened Sakura were there to defend their team, great ", were the thoughts of Akuma. He and Sakura dragged their knocked out teammates to a hollow tree which Akuma closed with his mokuton and created a small water source because Sasuke got a fever his forehead also felt warm but it was normal for him because he was constantly channeling the magma chakra of the yonbi together with his own youkai similar chakra . After a while because they concluded that they were save from any teams because they were hidden in a hollow tree they went to sleep . They were woken up by the sound of breaking wood and when he and sakura opened their eyes the first thing they saw was the one team from oto that attacked Kabuto during the first stage and wondered why they were here. One of them a boy with black hair and tubes in his palms pointed his palms right at them and cried **Zankuha** before a tearing wind shot in their direction which was stopped by the combined effort of Sakura and Akuma who created a big barricade out of earth and wood which reminded Akuma that it was a good idea to bring Kakashi to teach them some elemental jutsus . Sakura engaged the black haired Kunoichi while akuma took the two boys of the group Akuma dispachted of Zaku easily by blocking his two tubes with well placed rubber blobs which made them explode, Sakura wasn´t so lucky because Dosu the third member of the team used his chance and tried a sneak attack on her while the both of them where distracted but he was stopped by a now woken up sasuke who had a strange pattern over his right side he broke dosus melody arm and Sakura beat Kin the Kunoichi of team oto . Dosu surrendered after noticing that their team had lost and gave them their earth scroll which Akuma took pleasantly , Sakura was able to calm down Sasuke who wanted to kill Dosu completly and after waiting for a bit Sasuke got feed up and kicked Naruto in the side to which he woke up after that they made their way to the tower in the middle of the forest of Death . There they had to clear a short riddle and had a quick meeting with Iruka who told them what the riddle was about they then entered a room in the tower in which they meet Fuu and her team and Fuu took her chance to get comfortable on Akumas back again and they told each other what they had seen in the forest while Fuus teammates glared at the couple but they didn´t mind and continued to to their stuff . After the learned that there was still one day left they went to their respective rooms and spent their time there Akuma would often be joined by Fuu when he went to the roof of the tower to get some fresh air just to get away from her teammates and that was exactly how they spent the remaining day

 **Another chapter done yeah Akuma has a bijuu and a curse mark and his curse mark is strange**

 **Yeah the curse mark didn´t disappear it went just straight into level two because of Akumas chakra which is actually yokai which means nobody should try to absorb it because it has corrosive traits like the kyuubis why he has youkai will be later explained his curse mark works like this until it is sealed by the way you would normally get level 2 it will spread over the users body until the body is completly in level 2 yeah i am actually in need of a beta reader so if anybody wants to volunter please pm me until next time guys**

 **DarkDemon2411 over and out**


	10. Chapter 9 Preeleminaries

**Chapter 9 Preleminaries**

 **Hey guys I am back and I am really sorry about last week I was ill and lost my food faster than I could eat it so yeah but to make it up to you guys I will post two chapters this weekend and this chapter will be a major difference to cannon because I will not even make one fight like in cannon which will make it more work for me but hey I don´t mind If it makes you guys happy so yeah on to the story**

After the 2nd stage was over every remaining participant assembeled in the main hall where there was a big arena with two hands who were making the ram a small podium over the two hands stood the hokage and explained the reason for the chunnin exams and that they had to hold a preeleminarie round because there were to many participants left ,after that a sickly looking jonnin by the name of Gekko Hayate explained the rules and how the battles would be decided.

"Guys I am kind of worried about Sasuke he is always gripping his neck were he got bitten by that snakeguy " Sakura told her other two teammates with worry

" Yeah you are kind of write that definitly doesn´t look so good maybe we should tell Kakashi-sensei about it ,but I have to ask Akuma didn´t he bit you two because it looks like you don´t have a hickey like Sasuke-teme but your skin looks like blood was poured over it where you were bitten " Naruto told them.

" Well I don´t kno what happened but I feel fine and I think we should tell Kakashi-sensei after this stage is over because Duckbutt would never willingly lose the chance to prove his strength" Akuma told his teammates .

" Well your right and look at that looks like your fight is the first " Naruto exclaimed and pointed at the sreen which showed Akuma Heremori vs Tayuya Uzumaki .

" Hey Naruto that girl has the same name as you is she a relative of you " Sakura asked her blond teammate.

" Well even If she is I will not go easy on her " Akuma said and jumped down in the arena where his opponent was already waiting for him . He gave her a short nod to signal that they would now start to fake her death.

Hayate gave the signal to start and the two fighters jumped away. Akuma opened the fight with a big fireball which Tayuya dodged and summoned her dokis to attack him while she tried to catch him in her genjutsu . He dodged each of them and when he noticed the genjutsu in her melody he got the idea how to do it . He stopped his movement and made hand signs with one hand which went unnoticed by Tayuya . Tayuya thought she had him know and made her Doki attack him when she suddenly felt something restrain her and when she looked down she saw that she was completly encased by roots . " I will only say it once surrender now or die " Akuma said with a cold tone . " Fuck you I won´t give up " was Tayuyas answer with a small grin " Well have it your way " he said and the roots encased her completly before the seemed to get thighter and disappeared back into the earth .

"Winner by kill Akuma Heremori " Hayate said still a little bit shocked that a gennin would kill in cold blood.

When Akuma went back to his team he was immediatly bombrded with question why he would do such a thing which he explained in a small genjutsu after which his teammates went silent and waited for the next fight to begin

The next fight was between Sakura and one of Fuus teammates .

The fight was a quick one with Sakura knocking out the cocky taki nin who attempted to get her with a genjutsu onl to have it turned against him and getting hit by a earth encased fist which was courtesy of Sakura .

" Good job in dealing with that jerk " Fuu who had know joined team 7 on the Konoha side told her .

" Hey Naruto your up next and it looks like this one will be an easy one " Akuma said and pointed at the screen which showed Naruto Uzumaki vs Hinata Hyuuga .

" And why would that be " Naruto asked his long haired teammate with a hint of curiosity.

" Well I think you have noticed already that our sweet little Hyuga heiress has a not so small crush on you so she will not want to hurt you " Akuma told him .

" Well it will not be a worthy fight if she doesn´t fight back I guess I will just have to encourage her " Naruto said with a grin before he jumped down into the arena where Hinata was already waiting .

" Hinata I will only say it once If you won´t fight me seriously with the intent to kill then you will never be able to get my attention " Naruto told the now shocked Heiress with a grim face.

Hinata pulled herself back together and went into the juken stance .

Hayate gave the signal to begin and Hinata rushed at Naruto , he didn´t even make an attempt to dodge before he was struck by the shy heiress .

" I did it " Hinata thought before she felt a blow to her neck and her world went black and the last thing she saw was the naruto she had attacked disappear in a poff of smoke.

"Winner by knockout , Naruto Uzumaki " exclaimed Hayate

The next fight was between Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga .

Neji was continously speaking that it was already decided that he would win because fate said so , he got a really major wake up call when Lee got the allowness to remove his weights and Lee began to toss him around like a ragdoll before ending it with the Omote Renge .

"Winner by knock out is Rock Lee " Hayate told the audience which was promptly answered by a shout of Gai about how youthfull the battle between his two students had been before he was silenced by Kurenai.

The next fight was between Fuu of Taki and Ino Yamanaka .

Fuu got into the arena after she stole a good luck kiss from Akuma which left him stunned for a small amount of time before he pulled himself back together and watched as Ino tried to use her Shintenshin no jutsu on Fuu only to start screaming seconds later and being knocked out later from a blow to the neck courtesy of Fuu.

The following fight between Dosu and Gaara was the shortest of all with Gaara simply crushing Dosu with his sand.

The fight between Kin and Temari went similar fast with Kin trying to catch Temari in her needle Genjutsu only to get knocked out by a strong wind attack of Temari.

" Hey Sasuke , be carefull that guy is a puppeter and the bundle on his back has more chakra than himself so you might want to attack that one first " Akuma told him with a smirk.

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgment before getting down and facing his opponent .

" Hehe time for my payback from earlier " he said and threw some shuriken at Sasuke after Hayate gave the start Signal .

Sasuke used a Shunshin to appear behind him before he begun molding chakra for his Goukakyu no Jutsu right in that moment the curse mark started working up but Sasuke was able to bring it back under control with his pure willpower and fired his jutsu at the bandaged bundle which was engulfed in it together with kankuro . After the fireball disappated there lied a singed and knocked out Kankuro next to a small pile of ash.

The next fight was between Shino and Yoroi which both used the same tactic , which was stealing the opponents chakra the only difference was that Shino didn´t need direct contact to do this which earned him the victory.

The fight between the last of the oto trio and the big guy from Tayuyas team was a fast one with jirobo trapping Zaku in an earthdome and sucking his chakra dry .

Jirobos remaining teammate the grey-haired boy with the lump on his back had to fight against Kiba and after the first minute it was clear to the whole audience that Kiba was going to lose because no matter what he tried he wasn´t able to land a hit on him and after Sakon knocked out his partner Akamaru he completly lost his cool and got knocked out shortly after by a mean right hook from Sakon.

Fuus remaining Teammate Takuja Shirohi had an easy fight against Kabutos last teammate Misumi Tsurugi by staying a great distance away from him and bombarding him with fire justu after fire jutsu until Misumi was knocked out and the medic-nins came in to bring him to the medical bay to treat his injuries.

The last of the fights was a three way fight between Tenten , Shikamaru and Choji with the result of Shikamaru and Choji teaming up in the beginning before Choji was knocked out by Tenten and Tenten got caught by Shikamaru and was forced to forfeit or overwise have her throat slitten with one of the around lying weapons who where place all over the arena by Tenten using her Twin Rising Dragon earlier in the fight.

After the fights were over every victor of the round was called down to draw numbers to decide the sequence in which the combatants would fight each other .

One after another each of the combatants went to Anko who was holding the number box and the following was the result

Shikamaru vs Temari

Takuja vs Akuma

Sakura vs Lee

Fuu vs Jirobo

Naruto vs Sakon

Sasuke vs Gaara

Some of the combatants were eager for their fights others were not and so everyone went back to Konoha from the tower in the forest of death to train for the coming month to be ready for final stage of the Chunnin exams.

 **So yeah the Pres are done and I went completly oc with the fights just to try something new and yeah Sasuke got his curse mark sealed directly after his fight and Tayuyas death was faked and she got transported underground before the branchs got tighter and was transported out of the forest by his branches to the uzumaki estates where team 7 is going to meet up with her during the training month and remember to fav/follow/and review and I am going to post the next chapter tomorow until then Guys**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out !**


	11. Chapter 10 Final Stage

**The Maelstrom and the Volcano Chapter 10 Final Stage**

 **Hey Guys I am back sorry for not updating I was kind of in a writers block for this story but after doing some stuff yesterday that I just wanted to integrate into a story which is not possible in Undying Swordsmen and I don´t want to start a new story I will do it her also for the titel I decided to screw the training month and I will just simply give a short summary here : Fuu stayed in Konoha , Team 7 plus Fuu meet up with Tayuya at the old Uzumaki Clan compound and decided that for safety measures she should stay there , Akuma was thaught buy Yamato during the month and yeah as for everyone else they got taught by their Cannon teachers ... , whoops forgot Sakura she got taught by Kurenai seeing as she is a Genjutsu user and a heavy hitter , well up with the finals .**

 **Chunnin Exams Final Stage**

The day of the final was finally there every citizien of Konoha was watching .

In the Kage booth there were three people, the respective leaders of the hidden sand , leaf and waterfall .

" Ah Shibuki how nice to join us , if I heard correct a friend of yours is attending the finals . " the aged village leader told his fellow leader.

" Yes as you speak of it I actually came here to make a little request concerning her . " was the response of Shibuki .

" Ah and what would that be , I hope it is not to disqualify her seeing as her village doesn´t like her . " Sarutobi said .

" That part is actually why I am asking , you see Fuu send me a message stating that she didn´t want to go back home seeing as her two teammates tried to kill her and she also found really good friends here , so I would actually like to ask if she could stay here when this is all done . " Shibuki told his fellow leader slightly nervous .

" That is a big request , but if what you say is really true then I think i can gladly grant you your request , after all it looks like she already has quite the protector here already . " he said and pointed down to the field where the combatants where all assembeld , oh how glad he was that he told Kakashi to be on time or otherwise he would have to do the catch tora mission for two months without his team , where a hooded Akuma was holding the ram sign which seemed to completly block out the sound of the Taki visitors .

" Yeah really looks like that . " Shibuki responded with a chuckle .

" Quiet it now it is about to start . " interupted the kazekage .

 **Exams Field**

Akuma was currently busy blocking out the hateful shouts that were aimed at his girlfriend by using a genjutsu , while waiting for Genma to finish his speech .

" Well now that everything is said I ask that everyone except for the two combatants leave the arena . " Genma said and they did as told .

After climbing up to the waiting area Akuma went over to Fuu to have a little talk with her .

" You really don´t need to do this for me you know Akuma . " Fuu said while refering to his constant Genjutsu .

" I know but it makes me happy to do so . " he told her and Fuu didn´t know if he was grinning or not seeing as there was not even a single piece of flesh spottable on him .

" Fine , but there is another thing that worries me . " she told him .

" And that is . " he asked .

" Well you told me that the village didn´t know of your special status but what about the other thing , remember Takuja is a fire user what if he burns you clothes and expose your condition to them I don´t want you to get the same treatment as me . " she said worrily while refering to his problem with the curse mark .

" Nah , I will be fine don´t worry and I don´t care as long as you don´t care . " he told her which earned him a small peck on the cheek from her , before he looked back at the arena just in time to see Shikamaru surrendering in union with his enemy , which earned him a bunch of boos from the Konoha side of the visitors .

" Well looks like we are going to find out now . " he told her with a enthusiastic tone in his voice .

" Well good luck then , " she said with a small smile .

" Thanks but I think he will need it more if he says a bad word against you . " he said and jumped down to meet his foe in the arena .

" I finally get the chance to pay you back for stepping in back then when we were giving that bitch what she deserverd . " takuja said with a smirk .

" Well Mister Cocky , then lets have some fun . " Akuma answered and right on cue Genma gave the start signal .

Takuja made the beginning with a volley of fireballs which were countered by Akuma using the water jutsu counter part of the used jutsu , which made them erupt into steam , so that everyones vision was occuped .

When Akuma spotted takuja he was sure he saw a grin on the boys face and shortly after he heard the same boy say the following , **Doton : Yomi Numa** and his feet sunk into the earth right up to his ankle , that was when the fog dispersed .

But Takuja was not finished right after that he flew through Handsigns again and cried out **Katon : Zukkoko** .

The only thought that Akuma had when the massive inferno was coming his way was , " Well looks like Fuu was right after all I wasn´t able to hide it at all . "

When the fireball collided with Akuma , everybody except Fuu was worried .

" Hey Fuu why are you not worried I mean your boyfriend just literally went up in flames . " Sakura asked the mint haired girl .

" Well he has always been hot in one way or another and he also likes to be a bit melodramatic , but for now just watch , " she told the pink haired girl and pointed towards the raging inferno where a shadow was appearing .

When Akuma stepped out everybody except Yamato and Fuu where shocked , finally realizing why he was hiding himself that well under all of that clothes .

Akumas skin was now coloured a dark red , his hair was nearly reaching the ground and was coloured crimson , his nails looked like claws and on his forehead were two horns , his eyes were still the red slitted ones as before but now the white was red and from the end of his collarbone there sprouted a tail with a pointed end , all that was left of his clothes were his red pants and his black ninja sandals . The crowd had only one word to describe the creature that was standing down there , Devil .

 **In the Kage booth**

" Hokage care to explain that . " Shibuki asked the now laughing village leader .

" Ah , I am sorry but it is just ironic how fitting his name now is . " Sarutobi told him to which Shibuki had to approve .

" This is new , never even once has a curse mark evolved into stage 2 without help . " Orochimaru in the Kazekages disguise thought .

 **Back in the Arena**

Akuma knew that this would happen and he could only chuckle in response even more as his opponent was now slowly stepping back in fear .

" What are you . " Takuja said while shaking in fear .

Akuma unsealed the executioner blade that he had hidden for good reasons and hefted it over his shoulders before adressing his opponent again .

" I am the Devil of the Hidden Leaf and your worst nightmare . " Akuma said before he disappaeared from view and for a pair of seconds nothing happened before suddenly Takuja was punched into the sky and from there on in rapid sucsession he was punched so fast that he was forming a five pointed orange glowing star which was an indication that he was set on fire with every punch and after a godd minute or so he was punched directly over the middle of the star before he was punched right back down to earth creating a huge crater and a big dust explosion in the process .

Akuma landed right on the edge of the crater before sealing his blade again .

" You should be honored you were the first to withness Akuma no Mai . " Akuma stated and made his way over to the stairs while unsealing a new cloak and listing to Genma declaring him the winner .

Seeing as the people on the Konoha side were still in shock over what just happened he went back over to sit next to Fuu , to watch the rest of the fights in silence while Fuu was cuddling but also scolding him a little for being such a show of , to which he gave a small laugh which showed that his canines were a little bit longer and more sharp now that he kept the hood down .

The fight between Lee and Sakura was kind of funny to watch as Lee had no talent for Gen- or Ninjutsu he didn´t even realize he was in a Genjutsu until he dropped unconsiousnes after Sakura injected him with a very strong narcosstic .

The fight between Fuu and Jirobo was something else in that point seeing as Jirobo constantly threw earth jutsu after earth jutsu at her only for her to take to the sky and evading them by flying around them , seeing as he wasn´t allowed to use his curse mark he forfeited because his chakra went to low from using all of those Earth Jutsus , according to him .

Naruto had a pretty decent fight against Sakon , but after noticing that Sakon didn´t have any kind of long - range jutsus Naruto just fell back and created his Kage Bunshins to suround sakon and begun then to spam him with Wind Jutsu until Sakon finally accepted defeat .

Finally the last fight for today was coming and the crowd became really excited , because they really wanted to see their precious Uchiha - sama in Action .

Sasuke started it with throwing some shuriken at gaara which were deflected by his Sand Shield , seeing as that tactic failed Sasuke took of to fast for Gaara and his sand to keep up and begun to hit him from all sides , before gaara had enough and encased himself in a sand sphere , when Sasuke got close spikes apeared out of the sphere and tried to hit him but he evaded them and run to the other side of the arena and up a wall .

After getting there he made some handsigns and right after finishing them he gripped his right wrist before the sreeching of 1000 birds was heard and lightning sparked from his palm .

With a cry of **Chidori 1000 Birds** Sasuke rushed down the wall and directly towards the sphere , he evaded the spikes and plunged his hand right into the sphere which was followed by a scream .

" What is this mother , .. blood , its my blood ah . " Gaara screamed and Sasuke tried to pull his hand out but he wasn´t able to so he activated a second chidori and tried again , this time he was succesfull but a clawed hand made out of sand was coming out with his hand before retreating back inside and the dome collapsed , that was when a bomb in the Kage booth went up and white feathers beung to fall from the sky .

 **And done , damm I really didn´t update this story for to long well but i finally did well guys I think that according to my current planning I have 4 maybe 5 chapters until the timeskip at which I will make a pause from this story to fully concentrate on getting my Sao story done seeing as it has I think not even a quarter of the chapters that I guess I will need to complete this story , but be assured that as soon as the SAO story is done I will put my full concentration towards this story but until then you can still enjoy the remaining 4 - 5 chapters that are going to come for this part of the story .**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	12. Chapter 11 The Invasion

**Chapter 11 The Invasion**

 **Yggdrasil = The God Tree**

 **Don´t own Naruto**

 **Arena waiting area**

In the moment the Genjutsu was casted Akuma immediately reached out with his senses to locate the caster , he found him leaving the arena over the walls , he created a quick Mokubunshin and sent him after the mysterious genjutsu caster , he himself went over to Fuu who was currently helping with waking up the gennins .

" Fuu , I want you to do something for me . " he told her with a serious tone .

" And what would that be . " she asked .

" I want you to help Naruto and Sakura in dealing with Gaara , ok . " he said and pointed at his two teammates who were just shortly before sent after Gaara to save Sasuke .

" Ok , but what are you going to do . " she asked her boyfriend a little bit worried .

" I am going to help the hokage because if the scream before was any indication , I am currently the only one who can help him . " Akuma stated refering to his own immunity to fire .

" Fine , but don´t you get yourself killed or I will personally drag you back from hell and you own me a dinner for this . " she said before taking off to follow Naruto and Sakura .

" I promise , " he shouted after her and took then off to help his village leader .

 **With the wood clone**

Akumas wood clone had followed the fake Anbu for probably five minutes , time was hard to keep track of if your village is under attack and you are pursuing somebody , when suddenly the figure turned around to face MB directly and showing that he was Kabuto .

" Well , well , well if it isn´t Orochimarus little troublemaker and the current host of the yonbi . " Kabuto said lazily .

" How did you find out . " MB stated shocked that the secret of his original had been found out.

" Oh I already knew when I first saw you , after all a red ball of youkai is hard to miss , but i nearly missed it seeing as youkai is running through your chakra pathways which is something , I would certainitly want to know how it is possible . " Kabuto said and pushed his glasses up .

" How should I know my chakra was like that since I was born , but enough of this chit chat I am here to fight you . " MB stated angrily before shifting into a fighting stance .

" What a pity , but I don´t have time to play with you but how about you play with her instead . " Kabuto said before taking out a scroll and unfurling it on the floor , after that he bit his thump and performed the summoning jutsu and they were enveloped in smoke .

When the smoke disappeared Kabuto was gone and in the place where the scroll once was stood now a woman probably in her thirties with long red hair amethyst eyes and pale cracked skin .

Before MB was able to understand what happened the woman shouted something and nearly a second later MB had to dodge a volley of chakra chains .

" I said get out of the way . " The woman said again before she unleashed another volley .

" Why are you warning me if you are attacking me . " MB asked her .

" I am an Edo Tensei , my body is moving on his own , controlled by the order of the summoner , but I don´t want to do this so I will warn you when , I attack oh and the only way to stop me is to seal me away . " The woman replied .

" Well , at least something , can I know your name lady . " MB asked .

" My name is Kushina Uzumaki and who are you and by the way dodge . " she said and the chains came at MB again .

" MB dodged and then he responded : " I am a Mokuton Bunshin created by Akuma Heremori to pursuit Kabuto Yakushi which I failed and do you b any means know someone name Naruto Uzumaki . "

" You know my Sochi are you perhaps a friend of him . " she asked cheerfully .

" Yes , I am a friend of him and as a friend of him I want to other you something Lady Kushina . " MB answered finally switching into offensive and lashing out with roots towards Kushina.

" What could you offer me I am already dead . " Kushina asked slightly amused .

" That is the point you are dead , I offer you a second chance , my Clan has a forbidden jutsu that can revive somebody who is dead If the body and the soul are in the same place in exchange for the users own chakra and life force , but seeing as I am just a bunshin I may need to use a little bit of nature chakra for this , so do you accept my offer Lady Kushina . " The Mokuton Bunshin asked her while secretly directing his roots behind her .

Kushina was shocked , i mean not everyday somebody offers you the chance to revive you , but the thought that she would finally be able to raise Naruto was what made her give this answer .

" I accept your offer . " she said while crying before her body became completely encased in roots and everything went black

" I am sorry Lady Kushina but after I am done I will displell and until the real me gets here and releases you from this cocon you will be trapped there . " MB stated while going through handsigns .

" It´s ok as long as I am able to see my sochi again , " Kushina answered .

The Mokuton Bunshin stopped on the sign for ape and said **Yggdrasils SoulSmith** , after that the cocon begun to glow white and Kushina felt that her body was slowly becoming her own again .

With a last good luck the now nearly grey form of the Mokuton Bunshin turned to dust and disappeared .

 **With the real Akuma**

After giving Fuu her order Akuma sprinted towards the triangular purple barrier that was clearly seeable through the village .

Ocassionaly some sound nins would appear in his way but without so much as a single word he went right through them sword drawn and after he reached the other side of their group they would collapse , sliced in half and laying in their own blood and organs .

When the Barrier was only a street gap away he jumped right towards it , a withnessing Anbu screamed at him to stop and get away or else he would be burned alive but Akuma just ignored him and continued onwards , then there was it the moment when his forhead meet the barrier and the Anbu were watching terrified that a gennin of their village would run straight into the purple death of his own will , that may have been right for anybody else but for Akuma the moment he made contact with the barrier he only felt a comfortable warm which washed over his body as he passed right through now surounded in purple flames .

The remaining members of the Oto Five and the anbus couldn´t believe what just happened after all they had all seen what had happened to the Anbu who had tried the same thing earlier .

After getting inside Akuma found himself surounded by deep forest , which was quiet odd stating the fact that he was currently on the top of a building , but he stopped thinking about it seeing as he wouldn´t be able to come up with a realistic solution so he kept to just finding the Hokage .

It didn´t take him long to acomplish his goal and when the hokage got into his view , Akuma was suprised that the Hokage and Orochimaru weren´t alone , but that there were also two people in armor fighting against the hokage , after getting a close look at the faces of the two other men and recieving the memories of his clone , he understood that those two were the previous hokage who were controlled by Orochimaru using Edo tensei .

For now Akuma decided to watch and to think of a plan to help his leader , that was until Sarutobi made two Kage Bunshins and Akuma felt a chill going down his spine after withnessing the two identical figures that appeared after the clones of the village leader , those figures were familiar to him but he didn´t know why and after listening to one of the clones exclaiming the name of the justu while sealing away the Edo Tensei with his brother , he finally knew what that before him was , it was the Shinigami the God of Death in person , Naruto had once told him about the Jutsu and that the Soul of the user would get eaten by the Death God after casting , so Akuma thought it was quiet logical to use clones for the sealing and it was quiet funny seeing Orochimaru panicking when his two puppets disappeared , but that amusement stopped when the Figure appeared behind the Hokage himself , it was at that moment that Akuma couldn´t just watch anymore he burst out of the woods while firing a ball of condensed magma at orochimaru who dodged but got one of his Arms molten by the heat of the Attack .

" Akuma what are you doing here and how did you even get in . " The third Hokage asked the Shinigami look alike Gennin .

" I am fireproof remember and I could ask you the same . " he said and the last part shocked Sarutobi because he knew that only the caster and the victim were able to see the Shinigami and only if he wanted it so .

" You can see him . " he asked .

" Of course I can and ... , " Akuma stopped when he felt the Shinigamis eyes resting on him , what the fuck are you staring at . " he finished while pointing a finger into the Shinigamis face .

Orochimaru was still hiding trying to make sense of the Situation , so only the Hokage was withnessing one of his Gennins accusing the God of Death , oh if it wasn´t his last moments on earth he really would have wanted to take a picture of this scene .

What Sarutobi didn´t know was that currently the Shinigami and Akuma were having a kind of Conversation in his mindscape , but seeing as it was a white plain , Akuma knew it wasn´t his .

" Why am I here and why are you even able to speak to me , I am pretty sure a jutsu is not supposed to do so , " Akuma said without a single hint of fear .

" The Shikifujin is a summoning jutsu I am very much alive and you little one are an interesting one . " The Shinigami said .

" Huh , how so . " Akuma asked the Bringer of Death confused .

" Your chakra is not human and you look isn´t either but I know that the last fact is from that seal on your shoulder , but what is really interesting me is your soul ." The Shinigami said never taking his eyes of his mini me that was standing before him .

" My soul , what is with my soul , I mean I know you are the collector of souls but that can´t be it . " Akuma said still not understanding what the white figur in front of him was saying .

" Your soul is quiet similar two the ones of my sons , Morio and Iblis,I know Morio is sealed deep in the land of ogres but I never found the soul of Iblis . " He told the know slowly understanding and paling Akuma .

" You don´t think . " Akuma said to the Death God who was grinning now .

" Oh , yes I do I finally found it , my son , you are the reincarnation of my son Iblis . " The Shinigami said and laughed evily .

Akuma was shocked to his core but now everything made sense , his resistence to fire his Eyes the transformation of his curse mark the youkai in his chakra paths and his love for blood . Akuma closed his eyes and took a long breath before standing up and regainig his strength he looked the Shinigami straight in the eyes .

" Even if i am your son and possibly what my clan says I am is true , I don´t care my name is Akuma Heremori , Gennin of Konoha , Jinchuriki of the four tailed demon ape Son Goku and Son of the God of Death , it will change nothing for me , the only thing that changed is that I finally now my true origin and before I go , I have a request to you , father . " He stated while turning his back to his so called father .

" And what would that be , son " the Shinigami laughed .

" Spare the soul of the old man see it as repaying me for making my life a living hell . " Akuma said and slowly walked forward .

" So shall it be my Son , " The Shinigami said before giving a final laugh and disappearing .

 **Back on the outside**

Only a second had past when Akuma got back and he stepped out of the way with a grimm face .

" Go on old man I will not stop you , no more so I will help you . " Akuma stated before suddenly Orochimaru charged at them Kusanagi drawn and ready to strike , but he never got that far as roots locked his feet in place and the Kusanagi was flung from his hand .

The third Hokage went towards Orochimaru as fast as he was able to with his wounds before standing in front of orochimaru and telling him how sad he was that it had to come to this before the shinigami begun to pull at orochimarus soul , but Sarutobis wounds were to deep and so he was only able to at least pull out his arms before he said SEAL and Orochimarus arms went black , the Shinigami disappeared after giving a last smirk towards Akuma and the third Hokage collapsed from his wounds , but still alive .

The Sound Three lifted the barrier and made their way to escape with their master , ready for the second when Akuma would attack , them but he just stood their next to the unconsioucnis hokage watching the last of Shukaku disappear , which told him that Naruto and Fuu were also succesfull . He waited until the Sound Nins disappeared with their leader before picking up the knocked out Hokage and disappearing towards the next hospital seeing as the invasion was over , withe their trump card defeated and their leader barely alive .

Akuma was glad that the Shinigami had kept his word even if the price for it was a high one .

After dropping the hokage of at the hospital and reassuring the staff that he was alive they immediately brought him away to treat him after withnessing them bringing the Hokage into a hospital room he went of again to finish what his clone had begun .

After reaching the place where the wooden cocon was he opened up the front and gave a small bow to the woman inside , which he knew was the mother of his friend .

" So how does it feel . " he asked her .

" Huh , " was Kushinas answer .

" I mean how does it feel to die . " he asked this time completing his question .

" It´s like sleeping without ever waking up , but why would you ask that . " she said while titeling her head in confusion .

" I see thank you , Lady Kushina , if you would please follow me now we have to hide you until the Hokage wakes up , so that they don´t think you are an impostor . " he said trying to avoid the question .

" Did something happen to Sarutobi , " she asked .

" No he was just heavily wounded in his fight and needs his rest now , so please follow me to the next best hiding place , please I really need to get home and sort my thoughts after everything that happened today . " he said and slowly went in the direction of the old uzumaki compound .

Kushina knew something was bothering the teen but she didn´t want to but into something private so she just followed him in the hope that she would soon be able to see her son again .

 **Damm that took me longer than I thought but hey , at least we get some things cleared .**

 **Yes I know Morio , probaply doesn´t have a brother and he surely isn´t the son of the Shinigami but hey who cares it´s my story so my rules . Also this is how Kushina is revived , we got some facts over Akumas origin and history also Iblis is the God of Flames hence the fire immunity and the Youkai or demonic chakra .**

 **Well until next time ,**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	13. Chapter 12 The end of the Heremori Clan

**Chapter 12 The End of the Heremori Clan**

 **Later that Night**

 **Akumas MIndscape**

After everything that happened that day Akuma decided he would need some consulting with his tenant so before going to sleep he concentrated on the volcanic landscape that was his mind and when he opened his eyes he was in front of his red fured friend but said friend was glaring at something and when Akuma turned around he knew immediately who it was .

There before him was a white snake with purple markings and yellow eyes .

" So thats how your curse mark works huh , Orochimaru . "Akuma said .

" Indeed and I would have never suspected that you were housing on of Iwagakures Bijuu how come so , " the white snake hissed .

" well , according to Yonbi here his old host got badly wounded and ended up in front of our clans gates , he died two days later but not before telling us what he housed and that we should seal it again and seeing as I was the only one available back then that was young enough , they sealed him in me , but enough why are you here and more so what stops me from killing you . " he growled .

" I get transfered to everyone who got a cursemark from me and nothing stops you because you already achieved Stage 2 , but ... he wasn´t able to finish before he was completely burned to ash by the yonbi .

" Annoying little pest . " growled the yonbi .

" Yes he Indeed is , so I take it you already know why I am here . " Akuma said .

" It is about your real father , huh . " Son Goku asked .

" Yes , I really don´t know what I should do with that Information I mean unless Morio suddenly awakes and proves my story nobody will believe me . " he sighed .

" Then don´t tell anybody they don´t need to know and I really think that you should get over it and concentrate on being a great ninja after all but for now just got to sleep . " the demon ape adviced him .

" Fine , good night Yonbi . " he said and went back to sleep .

 **A week later**

Akuma followed the advice of his tenant and helped with rebuilding buildings and uniting Naruto with his mother was one of the happiest moments in his life next to watching Lord Hokage after being in working condition getting shouted at by Kushina , the Uzumaki family even offered him to stay in their house after Naruto and Akumas apartment had been destroyed during the invasion but Akuma shrugged it of with the words that he had already build himself his own house in the surounding forest , it seemed that Naruto had also formed some kind of relationship with Tayuya after sealing her cursemark , for which she invited him to dinner and he seemed to have done something great because it seemed like the to were already a step after friends but he wasn´t sure what it was and he was sure it was so not his buisness .

Also after defeating the avatar of Orochimaru in his mindscape the cursemark had receded back into his mark form and Akuma was able to activate it on will , the week and everything wnet by great until the end of the week when suddenly something appeared out of the forest while he was doing his morning warm up .

" Huh what are you doing here . " Akuma said and petted the ferrets head , which in return gave him a small scroll before disappearing in a poof of smoke which made Akuma feel worried because he knew only one who could summon them and she swore to only contact him if something would have happened to them , so he hastly opened the scroll and after reading he was so pale it would put Orochimaru to shame .

In the scroll stood that the Heremori Clan compound got attack and that they needed some help , so he hastly made his way over to the hokage tower and burst right into the Hokages office which startled the old man .

" What is the meaning of this , Sarutobi demanded and he got the sroll in return while Akuma tried to catch his breath for reaching the tower in 5 seconds .

" If what I read her is true I take it that you want to take a holiday to look after your home , am I right . " the old man asked and Akuma nodded .

" Fine , you have two weeks then I want to have you back so that you , Naruto and Jiraya can go too look for someone , " Sarutobi said and winked him out .

With out wasting even a milisecond Akuma gave a salute and ran back to his house to pack stuff for a two week trip to his old home and after checking everything over he left a note that said Gone on Vacation and then he sprinted towards the Land of Forest .

 **Lands of forest 6 dayes later**

After running for 6 days Akuma finally got close to his destination but before he could get any further he heard somebody cry and the voice sounded familiar so he went towards the direction of the voice , after two minutes of wandering he reached the source , there inside a hollow three sat a ten year old girl with spiky crimson red hair that reached to her shoulders , pale skin and red eyes , hugging a seven year old girl with hair of a lighter shade of red and less spiky hair that reached to her neck and whose end was tied into a small ponytail .

He knew them both they were his younger sisters Lilith and Yami , he had told them to contact them if something had happened and the way they looked something really bad had to have happened , so he went over to them and when they heard the sound of footsteps the two girls looked up in fear only for their face to get happy when they recognized it was their older brother that had found them , they jumped right into his arms and he hugged them in comfort .

" What has happened to you . " Akuma asked calmly .

" it was cruel , Aunt Ran appeared suddenly together with astrange man with an orange spiral mask and both of them were wearing those black cloaks withee the red clouds on them and then suddenly they begun to slaughter everyone inside the compound ." Yami the smaller of the two girls sobbed .

" How did you escape . " Akuma asked saddly that even if they had thrown him out they didn´t deserve to die .

" Uncle Haka opned a tunnel with his Earth release and told us to run until we were so far away that we weren´t able to see the smoke anymore , while he and our parents would try to buy us time . " Lilith said while crying into Akumas chest with her sister .

" I understand " , Akuma said , " You two wait here I want to bury the dead or do you want to come with me , " he asked .

" We will come with you we want to say good bye to everyone . " they told him and they made their way towards the now destroyed compound of their clan .

When they reached the remains of their once proud clan , Akuma was shocked it was a massacre and the dead were pilled up everywhere .

" You too wait here with me . " he said and created twenty Yobunshins to collect the dead and ten minutes later the 200 corpses ot the inhabitants of the heremori clan compound were pilled up in front of them and Akuma flew through the hand signs for the great Fire Annihalation , before he unleashed a big stream of fire and gave the dead a fire burial , while he and his sisters were crying .

After the dead were only ash , he turned to his sisters and said : " Come we have to go now . "

"But where are we going . " Yami asked .

" To my current and your future home . " he said affectioantely with a smile before he piggy backed them both and run towards Konoha .

 **And another Chapter done , so still two to go until there will be a pause for this fic , well in this chapter Akuma , Lilith and Yami became orphans and not including Ran who has the Ranton , the only Living bearers of the Heremoris multiple bloodline blood .**

 **Well until next time , oh and for a picture of Akuma and his sisters take a look at my pictures .**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	14. Chapter 13 The Uncovering

**Chapter 13 The uncovering of his secret**

After showing his siblings to their new home , Akuma reported back to the Sandaime Hokage who told him that he was just right in time and that he should go to the front gate to meet up with Naruto and Jiraiya of the Sannin to retrieve the best choice as his sucessor also one of the Sannins Tsunade the Slug Queen .

After packing his stuff together and wishing his siblings goodbye Akuma then went to the gate to meet up with Naruto and Jiraiya and after a quick briefing of the situation they then went of to fin the so called legendary sucker , their first stop was at a small town in the middle of nowhere and after seeing a hot girl flirting with him , Jiraya gave them the keys and then disappeared .

After a while Akuma and Naruto begun to talk with each other , some of them being stories about their daily households , family stuff , training or speaking about what they did with their girlfriends .

" So Naruto tell me again , how you got together with Tayuya so fast . " Akuma asked his blonde friend sheepishly .

" Well , after the invasion she asked me to seal her curse seal and after I had a quick look over it , I had to tell her that I wouldn´t be able to remove it , but that I could tweak it so that it would only respond to her will and that that Orochi- Pedo wouldn´t be able to track her anymore , to show me her graditude she then invited me to dinner , well and I guess thats when it happened . " Naruto said while rubbing his head in embarassment .

" What , happened . " Akuma asked with a grin .

" Well , when I went to pick her up she was dressed like I was going to take her out to a dance or something like that so I told her it was nice , she got red in embarassment , she then took a step forward and fell right against me with both of us falling to the floor and her lips landed right on mine , being the gentleman I was I didn´t move a finger and then she suprised me by suddenly deepining it , and well one thing lead to another . " said a now blushing Naruto while Akuma erupted into laughter , that was when there was a knock on the door and Akuma went to open it only for the door to be smashed right into his face and crumbling into pieces .

" Wow thats one damm knuckleskull right , Itachi . a voice commented through the smoke that was coming through the doorframe , when it disappeared there stood two persons , one looked like an older version of sasuke and the other looked a talking, walking shark .

" Be quiet Kisame and I told you not to do that " Itachi scolded his partner .

" Hey you said we only need one of them so I tried to get the other one knocked out as fast as possible . " Kisame answered completly missing Akuma unsealing the Kubikir Bocho and charging towards him , but Kisame was able to block the red glowing blade and the red glow slowly disappeared into Kisames sword .

" He , seemed like old Zabuza kicked the bucket , but at least the blade seems to be in good hands even if he is a little bit stupid . " Kisamd chuckled .

" Oh and why should I be that . " Akuma asked .

" Well I think you noticed already but my sword eats chakra . " Kisame said .

" Yes I did notice but I wonder how long he will be able to keep doing that . " Akuma said with a grin , when suddenly Samehada bent and twisted before disappearing through the door .

" What did you do to my sword . " a shocked Kisame asked .

" Well seems like he doesn´t like my youkai . " Akuma said .

Itachi ordered Kisame to retreat seeing as he had tried to cast a Genjutsu on Akuma only for it to do nothing , when suddenly Sasuke appeared and tried to kill Itachi only for Itachi to knock him out and then to get rescued by Jiraya and Itachi and Kisame to flee through a hole made by black flames and for Naruto to get scolded when he tried to touch the black flames , so nobody noticed that Akuma moved his hand into the and collected one of the flames into a black ball which he then simply swalloed .

After the littly interuption the trio made their way to Tanzuka town where according to Jiraya tsunade was last seen .

They eventually found her in a bar together with her assistant , complettley drunk , and so she started a fight with Naruto short handedly about the Hokage , after a while Akuma had enough and imply burped out a stream of black flames in the middle of them which shocked everyone on the tabele .

" God dammit cut it out" ,he pointed at Tsunade , " I know you lost your loved ones to that position but , currently your are spitting right on their graves by doing this , and you Naruto , you should know better than arguing about this with her after we were sent to retrieve her , I think JiJi really would be ashamed of you . " Akuma scolded them .

After that Akuma left the bar and went back to their room in the inn . When he woke up the next morning , Naruto told him that he made a bet with her regarding the whole Hokage thing and that he just had to learn a jutsu in one week , so that was at least a little hope .

 **One week later**

Naruto was succesfully able to learn the jutsu and they had cashed in yesterday , so Akuma enjoyed a nice sleep when he was suddenly woken up by Shizune , who told him that Tsunade had disappeared and after finding the Toad Hermit drugged and unable to use jutsus they woke up Naruto and went to the meeting points of the Sannins .

When they arrived they were just in time to see Kabuto splattering his own blood over Tsunade and for her to freeze up , Akuma and Naruto threw their Kunais at Kabuto only for him to dodge and for Orochimaru to appear as well and for him to summon Manda , to counter this Jiraya tried to summon Gamabunta but he failed horribly and so Manda begun to wreak havoc and Naruto and Akuma were only left with the option to hide .

" Hey Akuma do you have a plan . " Naruto asked his friend .

" As a matter of fact I do , you take care of kabuto and I will play with that overgrown worm. Akuma answered before he stepped out from behind the rock .

" Are you suicidal , Akuma even you can´t take on a boss summon ." Naruto shouted .

" Naruto I never told you why I accepted you , well I finally want to tell you . " Akuma said when he was enveloped in a sphere of magma through which he was still seeable .

" Ready Yonbi . " Akuma asked , **"Ready when you are Akuma" .** Son Goku answered .

" Because I am like you Naruto , he jumped up and the sphere became unthroughseeable , " A Jinchuriki , " he shouted and transformed into the four- tailed demon ape who then shortly begun to pound on the Boss Summon and after Naruto got over his shock he followed his friends example and begun to fight Kabuto .

It was a hard fight but they were eventually able to defeat them and Tsunade finally agreed to come back with them and so they went back to Konoha but not before Akuma had explained the whole Jinchuriki stuff to Jiraya and Tsunade .

 **One Chapter to go**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	15. Chapter 14 Retrieval Arc

**Chapter 14 Retrieval Mission**

 **Well Guys last Chapter before the timeskip and well on with the story .**

After coming back to town , Sarutobi as his last great object announced who got promoted to chunnin , from Konoha there were , Akuma , Naruto , Sakura, Shikamaru , Sasuke and to everyones suprise that she was now a Konoha ninja Fuu .

After the meeting Fuu and Akuma went to have a little Dinner , with Fuu explaining why she was now a Konoha ninja and that it was all thanks to him and after that Akuma invited her over for her to meet his two sisters, not to say Fuu was quite suprised when she heard the story about why they were now here with him and when they were finished she hugged the two younger girls

" No need to cry now it´s over . " Fuu tried to comfort them .

" Can I call you Onee-chan I mean big brother and you are going to marry after all . " Yami asked with her childish ignorance , which made the two blush , but they didn´t deny it and so they talked even further , until they noticed it was getting late and so they went to sleep but the sleep didn´t last long as not even 5 hours later Akuma was woken up by an Anbu and said to get to the Hokage tower , where he was then informed that Sasuke Uchiha left the village and that they were to get him back no matter what and that they had half an hour to make a team and to get going .

Their team consisted of Naruto , Akuma ,Shikamaru, Haku, Kiba, Choji and Neji and after preparing their strategy they went out to get back their missing comrade , after a while they came around the ambush , it consisted of the same three persons that had made the barrier that trapped the Sandaime Hokage and so they attacked them but they escaped with them hot on their heals and so over time they plit up into groups to handle their enemys ,

The first to stay was Choji after that came Neji , then after a guy called Kimimaro arrived , Kiba and Shikamaru stayed to fight and so Haku , Naruto and Akuma kept on following until they arrived on a clearing with the strange boy called Kimimaro staying in the middle , seeing as they were three against one they charged at him , but he was able to give them a got fight until the coffin that Sasuke was inside exploded and Sasuke fleed again and Naruto was tasked with following him while Haku and Akuma would deal with Kimimaro which was easier said then done , after all Kimimaro just kept dodgin them until Akuma got a great idea .

" Haku , suround him with your Ice Mirrors for a second please . " he whispered and she did as told and when it was made sure that he was stuck akuma begun to cast his jutsu, which consisted of tree branches that made him completly unmovable after that a volcano grew right under him and he was constricted to the stone plattform that was on the top like a cork .

" Haku can you give me a lift . " he asked her and she formed a mirror 100 m above the peak of the volcano , which is where she left him out , so he was now standing on the mirror when he uttered **Kazan supurrita : Burst** the volcano erupted and a stream of hot lava and shot the stone plate with Kimimaro on it, right towards Akuma whose arm was now completly encased in obsidian , before hejumped down and cutted right through kimimaro, the lava erruption and the volcano together and after making sure that Kimimaro wouldn´t stand upt so fast anymore . Haku and Akuma made their way to follow Naruto and Sasuke they caught up with them at the Valley of End , where the two of them where in a huge fight so , to not interrupt Haku and Akuma sat on one of the cliffs and begun to make bets who would win the , fight only for both of them to be wrong when they knocked eacht other out by using Chidori and Rasengan after which they then went down to pick them up .

Akuma took Naruto and haku took Sasuke and they went back to Konoha collecting the remaining team members on the way , when they returned they were congratulated by Tsunade and Naruto and Sasuke where put into the hospital , with Sasuke getting restrictions so he couldn´t run away again . Seeing as the Akatsuki were going to hunt the Jinchuriki in three Years Jiraya offered to train Fuu , Naruto and Akuma over the three years to get them ready for the coming fights which they gladly accepted and after packing everything they needed and wishing their goodbyes they left Konoha .

 **Their done now I will focus on my Sword Art Online Fic and when i am done with that I will continue with this one until then**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out**


	16. Heremori Clan Info

Hey Guys Darkdemon Here and to say it now this is not a new chapter its more like a info sheet for the known Heremori Clan members so here we go

Akuma Heremori

Age 14

Hair color black

Eye color red

Village Konoha

Tan Pale

Chakra type Youkai

Birth Kekkei Genkai Mokuton

Other Stuff Son of the Shinigami and Jinchuriki of the Yonbi

Yami Heremori

Age 7

Hair color scarlet red

Eye color red

Village Konoha

Tan Pale

Chakra type Normal

Birth Kekkei Genkai Futton

Other Stuff Owner of a Summoning Contract

Lilith Heremori

Age 10

Hair color crimson red

Eye color red

Tan Pale

Chakra type Normal

Birth Kekkei Genkai Yoton

Other Stuff Owner of a Summoning Contract

Ran Heremori

Age 32

Hair color dark green

Eye color yellow

Tan Pale

Chakra type Normal

Birth Kekkei Genkai Ranton

Hana Heremori

Age 34

Hair color black

Eye color green

Tan normal

Chakra type Normal

Birth Kekkei Genkai Mokuton

Kazan Heremori

Age 42

Hair color scarlet red

Eye color orange

Tan Pale

Chakra type Normal

Birth Kekkei Genkai Yoton

Haka Heremori

Age 37

Hair color brown

Eye color greenish brown

Tan sunkissed

Chakra type Normal

Birth Kekkei Genkai Mokuton


End file.
